Well, Whoops!
by cyclonegal12
Summary: COMPLETE Yeah, the Inuyasha group has kids now. And they've all promised themselves never to let the kids know about the well, or the future. To bad Kane and Kagone are complete replicas of their parents and are too curious for their own good.
1. That's a well, whoops!

Well, Whoops!

* * *

This is my first chapter of this story! I'm not sure how good it is so if everyone will review it and let me know, that would be great. If I get negative feedback, it's gone. Good feedback, it's here to stay. So please review! Thanks!

* * *

Kagome sat beneath Inuyasha's tree holding two, month old children named Saburo and Mai on her swelling belly. It had been over 15 years since the group had completed the Shikon Jewel. It now hung around Kagome's neck, where it should. She had been mated to Inuyasha that for 15 years too. They had six beautiful children and one more on its way. Inuyasha and Kagome had agreed to raise them in feudal Japan, and never let them know about the well or the future.  
6 children was nothing compared to Sango. She was sitting next to Kagome, cradling her own infant child. She had 11 children already and holding fast to her promise of 20 for Miroku, her husband. They too had agreed not to tell their children about the well or the future.  
"Nice day, isn't it?" Sango asked Kagome. "Yeah." She agreed, "To bad we can't enjoy it to the fullest." "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "It's wash day." Kagome reminded her with a groan, "I'll have to ask Sakura to watch Saburo and Mai."  
Sakura was her and Inuyasha's oldest at 14. They had decided to name her after Kikyo's favorite flower. As a memorial for the dead miko, no more.  
"Speaking of Sakura, have you seen her lately?" Kagome asked. As if an answer there was a scream, then a WAM of hand bone meeting cheek bone. "HIROSHI, YOU PERVERT!" a girl screamed. Sango sighed. "He's growing up to be like his father." She said, "I was hoping he wouldn't grope girls, especially Sakura, but that's too much to ask I guess." Kagome laughed, standing up with a bit of difficulty.  
"I'll get Sakura before she beats your son to death." She told Sango.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of children gathered at the edge of the forest looking at a UFO, An Unidentified Forest Object. "What is it?" a girl asked. This was Shika, one of Sango's 8 year old daughters, one of three identical triplets. She had her father's blue eyes and her parent's black hair. "No clue." 5 year old Souta replied. Named after Kagome's brother, he was one of Inuyasha's. Though he had a mixed appearance of both his parents he was completely human.  
"Maybe it's a demon." Shina, one of the triplets suggested. She would be the demon slayer of the family when she grew up. "If it was a demon, it would have bitten our fingers off when we poked it!" Kane exclaimed, "Feh." Kane, as you probably guessed, took after his father, Inuyasha, in not only language, but looks, strengths and personality. "It could be a peaceful demon!" Kagone told her twin. She took after her mother completely, possessing miko skills too. Kane glared at her.  
Shippo, the leader of the group, and the oldest, though he didn't look it, picked up the UFO. It's a leaf." He declared. Then the 'leaf' bit him. He yelled and fell backwards. The group let out a scream of laughter. "I was right!" Kane exclaimed, "It IS a leaf demon. "You're not always right." Yuki, one of Miroku's insisted, "You were wrong about there being a hole to hell under Grandmother Kaede's house. Then Aunt Kagome made you fix the hole you dug. That took you forever to fix!" "That's because he broke her floor." Tomeo, one of Miroku's told Yuki."  
"Souta! Kane! Kagone!" Kagome called. "Tomeo! Shika! Shina! Shino! Yuki!" Sango said reciting most of her children's names, "It's wash day! Come to the stream!" With some grumbling the 8 children began to walk towards the stream. "Kioko!" Mieko!" Sango continued, "Cousin Sakura's going to play with you." The two children cheered and ran to Sakura, who was walking towards them, already holding three children.  
Sakura had been named well. Traditional priestess robes being her preferred clothing, and with strait black hair, she looked like a somewhat younger version of Kikyo. She also harbored miko powers.  
  
Kane looked at the children around Sakura and scowled. "Why do they not have to do the wash?" he asked Kagone. "Well, Sakura watches the kids who don't do the wash." She replied, "Saburo, Mai, and Kohana are too young to be helpful. They'd just be in the way. And Kioko and Mieko could help, but you know mom's rules, children 3 and under don't have to do the wash." "It's demeaning for me to do the wash." Kane said. "Dad's helping." Kagone said pointing to the sopping wet half demon in the stream, "Sort of."  
"Can we at least take the long way so that we don't have to do as much?" Kane asked. "Sure." Kagone said, "I don't like it that much either." The two turned and headed out to somewhat of a field. They had never been in before.  
"Hey, what's that?" Kane asked pointing to something in the middle of the field. "I can't see anything." Kagone commented, squinting. "That's because you're a freaking human!" Kane yelled, "There's something out there and we're going to check it out!" He began to run, dragging his twin along. "Hey!" she yelled, "Slow down! You know I can't run this fast!" "No." came the answer. "You leave me no choice." Kagone said. She jumped onto Kane's back. He stumbled a bit, but besides that was unaffected. "Get off!" he yelled. "No."  
A few seconds later they stopped at the thing Kane had seen. It was a well. "I wonder why there's a well all the way out here." Kagone said hopping off Kane's back. She looked over the side. "I can't see any water." "Maybe there used to be a village here." Kane said. "Do you see any ruins?" Kagone demanded. "Careful, or I'll push you in!" Kane warned playfully. "You wouldn't dare." She whispered, playing along.  
The next scene happened fast. He pushed her. She fell in. He made a grab for her ankles. He missed. There was no sound of her hitting water or ground. "I killed my twin." Kane said horrified.  
An idea popped into his head. He jumped into the well after Kagone. Maybe her could save her.

* * *

Alright, I understand that Inuyasha's got a lot of kids and Miroku's got even more so it's hard to keep all of them strait. Here's a list of names and ages. Don't worry, they won't be in the story long so you don't have to memorize them. The only one's you'll really have to worry about are Kagone (yes, that's an 'n' not an 'm' in there) and her twin Kane  
INUYASHA KAGOME MIROKU SANGO  
Saburo (newborn) Kohana (newborn)  
Mai (newborn) Kioko (2)  
Souta (5) Mieko (3)  
Kane (10) Tomeo (5)   
Kagone (10) Shika (8)   
Sakura (14) Shina (8)  
Shino (8)  
Yuki (10)  
Kamlyn (13)  
Kado (13)   
Hiroshi (15)  



	2. Getting Up is Harder Than it Sounds

Well, Whoops!

* * *

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- My trusty Inuyasha story reviewer! I'm glad you like it! Another chapter! Once again, just for you!

* * *

Recap-  
A few seconds later they stopped at the thing Kane had seen. It was a well. "I wonder why there's a well all the way out here." Kagone said hopping off Kane's back. She looked over the side. "I can't see any water." "Maybe there used to be a village here." Kane said. "Do you see any ruins?" Kagone demanded. "Careful, or I'll push you in!" Kane warned playfully. "You wouldn't dare." She whispered, playing along.  
The next scene happened fast. He pushed her. She fell in. He made a grab for her ankles. He missed. There was no sound of her hitting water or ground. "I killed my twin." Kane said horrified.  
An idea popped into his head. He jumped into the well after Kagone. Maybe her could save her.

* * *

Kane looked around. He spied Kagone and grabbed her protectively. She was out cold, but still breathing. Because they were twins they shared a bond. Using the bond, Kane could tell that Kagone was fine and she'd wake up any minute. No need to be afraid.   
He continued to look around. They were at the bottom of the well. But things were different. There was a roof over the well. And the weirdest thing was that there was a ladder in it, leading to the top. Being Inuyasha's son, Kane didn't want to wait for Kagone to wake up on her own. He shook her.  
"Wake up!" he said. Kagone opened her eyes. In seconds she was telling Kane off. "You pushed me in!" she yelled, "You really did do it! I thought you were kidding! And now we're stuck-" Kagone stopped when she saw the ladder. "Okay, so we're not stuck." she ammended., "Do you think mom and dad put that there?" "I doubt it." Kane replied.  
"Let's see were we are." he said. "What do you mean see where we are?" Kagone demanded, "We stuck in a well in that field! Mom's going to get worried when we don't show up for wash day and dad is going to get mad! We've got to go!" "We can't be be in the same well." Kane insisted, "There's a roof up there!" His sister looked up. "So there is!" she agreed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" "That's what I've been trying to get you to do since you woke up!" Kane exclaimed.   
"Wait!" Kagone said suddenly. "What's the matter now?" he asked, one foot already on the bottom rung of the ladder. "I can't climb in my kimono." she informed him. Kane hit his head on the ladder. If Kagone had been anything but his sister she would have been dead by now. "Get on." he told her. Kagone smiled and climbed onto Kane's back. The two began to climb up.  
  
Kagome pulled one of Kagone's kimonoes out of the pile. She began to scrub it vigerously in the water. Pulling it up for inspection, she frowned. Sango looked up. "Did Kagone rip her clothes again?" she asked. "No." Kagome replied, "I just realized that she and Kane aren't here. Have you seen them?" "Sorry." Sango told her, "But you know Kane. He's probably hiding so that he doesn't have to wash anything. And you know that whatever Kane does, so does Kagone. Those two are constantly glued at the hip!"  
"I guess your right." Kagome said. She put the kimono on the clothes line, "Would you mind terribly if I left you incharge of my children to find those two?" "Not at all." Sango answered, "Just don't leave all the work for me." "I won't." Kagome assured her.  
She started off towards her and Inuyasha's hut in the village. It was larger than most huts except for Miroku's and and Sangos. Of course both families needed the large houses. "Oi!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kagome by the shoulder and swinging her around to face him, "Where do you think you're going?" He was soaking wet. Even his ears drooped a little from the water weight.   
"I am going to find Kane and Kagone." she informed Inuyasha, "They haven't shown up yet and I'm sure they're trying to get out of wash day." "Well find them quickly." he replied. Souta jumped onto his father's back followed by Mieko, Shika, Shina, and Shino. "Who needs your sit command when you can just have the whole tribe jump on your back?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed.   
"I'll be back as soon as possible." she replied. The two shared a quick kiss, making the four kids on Inuyasha's back laugh. She hurried towards the hut. First place to look: Kagone and Kane's room.  
  
Because Kagone was higher than Kane, she got the first view. "Well it looks like people don't come here very often." she commented. Kane pushed her off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Hey!" she yelled, "I could have fallen back into the well!" "No you wouldn't have." he replied. Kane jumped over the side of the well and brushed off his clothing, identical to Inuyasha's of course. He then helped his sister up.  
I wonder where we are and how we got here." she said looking around, "There's dust all on the floor! It's disgusting!" "There's foot prints in the dirt." Kane pointed out, "And they sure as hell aren't our feet. Too small to be mine, and too big to be yours." "Plus we haven't gone over to where they lead." Kagone said.   
"That's a door!" Kane said excitedly, "Let's find out where it goes." "Alright" They walked towards the door.  
  
Kagome walked into the twin's bedroom. She looked in and under both futons (spelling?) and checked the closet. Neither were in any spot she checked. Sighing, Kagome returned to the wash day chaos. Kane and Kagone would be in big trouble when they returned.

* * *

Clear Waters: How long till the twins return? What will they find when they open the door? Tune into the next chapter to find out!  
  
Inuyasha: Would you quit the dramatics?  
  
Clear Waters: You ruin my fun. :( Hey, where'd the rest of the group go?  
  
Inuyasha: You're in a different room idiot. They haven't found this one yet.  
  
Clear Waters: Cool your jets! How'd you get here?  
  
Inuyasha: I smelled you out bitch.  
  
Clear Waters: Then I guess Shippo will be next in using the same way to find me! R&R! This still a trial run so all reviews count!  



	3. Meeting Family

Well, Whoops!

* * *

Demon-Slayer 13- You like my story too! Maybe I will keep it up!

* * *

Recap-  
I wonder where we are and how we got here." she said looking around, "There's dust all on the floor! It's disgusting!" "There's foot prints in the dirt." Kane pointed out, "And they sure as hell aren't our feet. Too small to be mine, and too big to be yours." "Plus we haven't gone over to where they lead." Kagone said.   
"That's a door!" Kane said excitedly, "Let's find out where it goes." "Alright" They walked towards the door.  
  
Kagome walked into the twin's bedroom. She looked in and under both futons (spelling?) and checked the closet. Neither were in any spot she checked. Sighing, Kagome returned to the wash day chaos. Kane and Kagone would be in big trouble when they returned.

* * *

Kane opened the door carefully. Sunlight poured into the building. The twin looked out. "It's a shrine!" Kagone said. "I see that stupid." Kane replied. She glared at him. "Maybe the priest or priestess living here will tell us how to get home." Kagone suggested, "And if those things we followed really were footprints, maybe who ever lives here is used to getting people through the well!"  
"You go check it out." Kane told her, "I'll wait here." Kagone stared at him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Yes." Kane replied, "Why?" "Because you've never said no to a chance to explore somewhere before." she said. "It's a shrine. You're a miko. This is your area. Not mine." Kane declared, "And do you remember last time I went to a shrine?" "You live at a shrine." Kagone pointed out. He glared at her. "Besides Grandmother Kaede's shrine." he said. His sister laughed. She remembered the day well.  
The family at the moment only Inuyasha, Kagome, Kane, Kagone, and Sakura. The twins had been four. Sakura was eight. "Where are we going?" little Kagone asked her mother. "We're going to take a trip." Kagome replied, "But we're staying the night at the shrine in the next town over." "Cool!" little Kane, Kagone and Sakura exclaimed. Their parents chuckled.  
  
Later that night, they arrived at the shrine in the next town. Kane and Kagone ran ahead into it. There was a woman and a man waiting in the courtyard. Both looked up as the twins ran in. The woman screamed when she saw Kane. The man ran into the shrine. Both children stopped in confusion. Kagone was ahead of Kane. The woman ran quickly to Kagone and skooped her up in her arms.   
"Poor child!" she whispered into her ear, "Why's the nasty demon child chasing after you? It's alright now. I've got you." The woman was too busy whispering comforting words that Kagone didn't need into her ear that she didn't notice Kane until he pulled a bit on her kimono to get her attention. "Why are you holding her?" he asked, "If you hold her, you hold me!"  
The woman screamed again. The man ran out of the shrine holding a handful of paper scrolls. He threw them at Kane. "Back demon!" he yelled. Though most of the scrolls missed Kane, one did hit him. He was frozen in place.  
Kagome and Sakura ran up the steps to the courtyard. "What's going on here?" Kagome demanded. The man bowed. "Honorable miko!" he said bowing, "We've captured a demon child chasing after a young girl! Is she yours?" Kagome looked at Kagone in the woman's arms. "Yes." she replied, "And so is the 'demon child'.  
  
"You're right." Kagone said, "I'll go first and warn them about you." Kane nodded. "Be careful!" he warned, "And I'm here if anything hurts you. Just scream." he instructed. "I'll be fine." Kagone assured him. She walked out of the well house into the courtyard and looked around. All was quiet.  
Kagone looked around. She saw a large shrine, the building she had just exited, a store house, and what looked like the priest or priestess's home. She made her way towards the house. There was a woman on the porch of the house. Her clothing reminded Kagone of her mother's strange clothes.  
The woman looked up. She spotted Kagone and smiled. "Kagome!" she exclaimed running into the courtyard, "I'm so glad you came to visit! I was wondering when you'd come back." She looked Kagone over. "You look different." the woman commented. "That's because I'm not Kagome!" Kagone said. So her mother had been here before. "I'm Kagone, Kagome's daughter."  
There was a silence as the woman looked Kagone over again. "Of course you're Kagone!" she exclaimed hugging her, "I'm so glad I'm finally able to meet you! Your mother's told me all about you and your siblings!" "So you know my mother?" Kagone asked. "Know her?!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm your-"  
She was interupted by a triumphant yell. "I found the demon!" a man's voice exclaimed. A second later Kagone watched an old man chase Kane out of the building he had been hiding in. The man was holding a few anti demon spells. "You didn't tell me you brought Inuyasha with you." the woman said, "I'll make some ramen right now!" "That's not my dad!" Kagone said. The woman turned back to her. "Then who is it?" she asked. "That's Kane, my brother." She sighed.  
"Stop chasing him!" the woman yelled. "Why?" the man asked. But he stopped. "That's your great grandchild!" she yelled. "I knew it was a bad thing to let Kagome marry that half demon." the man said mumbling. He walked back into the shrine.  
Kane looked at the two. "Who the hell was that?!" he asked. "Kane!" the woman exclaimed, "Come here this instant!" "Why?" he asked. "Come here!" she yelled. Kane came. The woman bustled them into the house, sitting them down at the kitchen table. "I'll be right back." she said, "Don't go anywhere." She bustled off.  
The twins looked around. "Look at all the funny stuff they have here." Kagone commented. "Yeah." Kane agreed, "What the hell do all of these machines do anyway?" "You'll see soon enough." the woman said walking back into the room. She was carrying a big piece of soap. "What are you going to do with-" Kane started. He couldn't finish because the soap was stuffed into his mouth.  
"I refuse to have fowl language in this house." the woman told him, "I don't care if your father curses left and right. You're not him and you were brought of better." "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Kagone asked. The woman smiled. "That's right." she said, "I didn't get around to tell you who I am. I'm your grandma!" Kane and Kagone starred at her her for a bit.  
Kagone was the first to speak, because Kane couldn't. The soap was still in his mouth. "Our grandparents are dead." she said. "Your parents lied." their grandma said, "Yes, your father's parents are dead. They've been dead a long time, but I, your mother's mother is still around."   
"Why did mom and dad lie to us?" Kagone asked. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Inuyasha felt a bit, threatened when your mother suggested they raise you kids here." she said, "So Kagome, being the nice girl she is, accepted that she was never going to talk Inuyasha into it and went with his plan instead." "What was dad's idea?" Kagone questioned. "She and Inuyasha would raise their children on Inuyasha's side of the well. They'd never tell any of the children about the well or where you are now." "Where are we now?" Kagone asked.   
Kane spit the soap out. It hit her in the head. "OW!" she yelled, "What did you do that for?!" "I wasn't aiming for you wench!" Kane yelled back. "I bet you were!" "Were not!" Their grandmother shook her head. "I should have expected this." she told herself.  
  
Kagome began to pull the dry clothes off the line. "Are Kane and Kagone back yet?" Sango asked carrying her own pile of clothes. "No." Kagome replied, "I'm really starting to get worried now." "Maybe you should visit your family." Sango suggested, "You seem pretty stressed out. She could help you." Kagome shook her head. "I was there two days ago." she said, "I don't want the kids to get suspicious and wonder where I'm always at. Sakura's already suspecting something."   
"Maybe you should tell her." Sango replied, "She's old enough to understand." "Inuyasha and I agreed that we'd tell them in turn when each reached seventeen. Sakura's too young still. And she's too busy with her miko training. Sometimes I wonder if it was wrong to give her a name that memorialized Kikyo. She's beginning to act just like her." "Sakura's got a human admirer instead of a half demon one." Sango said, "She's not as cold as Kikyo. She's nothing like her besides looks and power." "But still." Kagome replied, "Not until she's 17."

* * *

Inuyasha: Yeah! One of my kids are like Kikyo!  
  
Kagome: What do you mean 'yeah one of your kids are like Kikyo'?  
  
Inuyasha: Wench!  
  
Kagome: Don't call me wench! Sit! {Inuyasha eats floor} Wow. The floor didn't break!  
  
Clear Waters: I'll have to remember that. R&R everyone!  



	4. Meeting More Family

Well, Whoops!

* * *

Recap-  
"Why did mom and dad lie to us?" Kagone asked. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Inuyasha felt a bit, threatened when your mother suggested they raise you kids here." she said, "So Kagome, being the nice girl she is, accepted that she was never going to talk Inuyasha into it and went with his plan instead." "What was dad's idea?" Kagone questioned. "She and Inuyasha would raise their children on Inuyasha's side of the well. They'd never tell any of the children about the well or where you are now." "Where are we now?" Kagone asked.   
Kane spit the soap out. It hit her in the head. "OW!" she yelled, "What did you do that for?!" "I wasn't aiming for you wench!" Kane yelled back. "I bet you were!" "Were not!" Their grandmother shook her head. "I should have expected this." she told herself.

* * *

"Kids, Do you want to stay here for a while?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The fighting stopped. "I'd love that!" Kagone said, "It will nice to get to know you, grandmother." Mrs H (as I will call her from now on) laughed. "Grandma, please!" she said, "Grandmother makes me feel old!"  
"You still haven't told us where we are." Kane pointed out. "Yes, that's right." she said, "You're in the year 2004." "WHAT?!" the twins said together. "Mom's from the future?" Kagone questioned. "What makes you think that?" Kane demanded. "If grandma's from the future that makes mom from the future too!" his sister pointed out." "It doesn't nessesarily mean that!" "Your mother's from the future too." Mrs. H said before the argument could get more heated  
"I told you." Kagone said. "If you stay here," Mrs. H commented, "you'll have to go to school." "No." Kane said automaticly, "Mom's taught us everything we need to know. We don't need all these extra things." "We can add, subtract, multiply, divide, long divide, work with fractions, decimals, and negative numbers." Kagone informed her grandma, "We can also read and write." "That's great!" Mrs. H replied, "You'll be ready for fifth grade!"  
"I don't want to go to that damn school!" Kane complained. She picked up the soap, which had landed on the floor, and stuck it back in his mouth. "I bet you can fit into your mother's uniform, Kagone." she continued, "We'll have to get Kane his own uniform though. Wait, never mind. He can wear his Uncle Souta's. And we'll have to do something about his ears and claws."   
"Mom taught me how to make necklaces that disguese demon features." Kagone said, "I could make one if I had the right things." "Well then, by all means! Let's go shopping!" Mrs. H exclaimed, "Kagome should have something upstairs that will fit you. You can't wear your kimono."  
Just then a young man walked into the room. "You didn't tell me Inuyasha was going to be here, mom." he said, "And why's he have soap in his mouth?" "I'm not Inuyasha!" Kane yelled spitting the soap out. "You hit me with the soap again!" Kagone complained. "Hi sis!" the boy said perking up. "I'm not Kagome." Kagone replied, "I'm her daughter, Kagone. This," she said pointing to Kane, "Is my brother Kane."  
"I'm Souta." the boy said, "I guess I'm your uncle, but just call me Souta." "I like you already." Kane said. "Souta's 22." Mrs. H informed them, "He just got married last month!" "Congrats." Kagone told him. "Thanks." Souta replied.  
A woman that looked a little younger than Souta walked into the room. She had slivery white hair and yellow eyes. The woman also had two tan dog ears on her head. She had a strained look on her face. "This is Jennifer, Souta's wife." Mrs. H said, "She's a little shy about strangers." "How do you do, Jennifer?" Kagone asked polietly. "You're not afraid of me?" she questioned. "Why should I when I have a half demon for a brother?" Kagone replied.   
Jennifer smiled. "Good." she replied, "You don't know how many humans are terrified of me for my looks." "You'd be surprised." Kagone replied. "I was just going to get Kagone into some of Kagome's old clothes so we could go shopping." Mrs. H told her, "She and her brother, Kane are going to school, so we have to do something about Kane's ears. Kagone can make necklaces that hide demon features. Maybe she could make on for you too."  
"If it doesn't cause you any problems, I'd love one." Jennifer told Kagone, "It's hard to go out in public looking like this. Are you a miko? Who are your parents?" "We'll talk about parentage later." Mrs. H said, "Right now I have to get Kagone into some regular clothes."  
  
"Where the hell are Kagone and Kane?!" Inuyasha demanded walking into the main room of the hut, "They haven't done their chores for the day!" Kagome looked up from fixing a seam on one of Shippo's pants. "I don't know." she replied, "They've been missing all day. Look for them while you run an errand for me, alright?" "What is it wench?" Inuyasha asked. "Sakura took a walk with Mai and Saburo. Can you find them? It's time for the babys' naps." "Alright." he said walking out of the house.  
Someone or something was tugging on Kagome's skirt. She looked down. "What is it, Souta?" she asked her son. "If Kagone and Kane die, can I have their room?" Kagome laughed. "They're not going to die, silly." she said, "And what do you need another room for? You have your own and you don't have to share it with anyone!" "Two's better than one." he explained cheerfully.  
  
"Do they fit?" Mrs. H called from outside the closed door. Kagone looked down at her mother's clothes that she was now wearing. Blue jeans and a t-shirt. "I think they do." she replied. Her grandma walked in. "They're a little big." she admitted, "But they'll do. We'll get you some of your own clothes too." "Do I need to change my shoes?" Kagone asked. "No." Mrs. H replied, "They're fine."

* * *

Clear Waters: I have this marked as humor, but I think I'll change it just to general.  
  
Inuyasha: You should, bitch. There's nothing funny about it.  
  
Kagome: That's why she's going to change it.  
  
Inuyasha: I know that wench!  
  
Kagome: Don't call me wench.  
  
Inuyasha: Why shouldn't I, wench?  
  
Kagome: Be quiet!  
  
Inuyasha: Wench!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, guess what?  
  
Inuyasha: What wench?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  



	5. Lots'a Necklaces

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **You're making me confused too! Ahhh!

* * *

Kagone looked around the store her grandma had brought her to. "There's so much." she commented. "This is just a little store compared to most." Mrs. H replied, "Pick out two necklaces and we'll move on to the herb shop." "Is it alright if I pick three?" Kagone asked. "Yes, but why?" her grandmother asked. "Kane's needs to be strong and I'm not sure if one will do the trick." she explained. "Then pick out three." Mrs. H said.  
After a long choosing process, Kagone had picked out two plain black strings of beads for Kane, and a pretty gold chain with a blue glass marble hanging from it for Jennifer. "Those are pretty." her grandmother said looking them over. "Thanks." she replied, "Are all three too expensive?" Mrs. H looked over the price tags. "No." she replied, "They're just right." 

Kane looked at the clothes Souta had given him to wear. They looked, tight. "They're actually pretty comfortable." Souta said almost if he had read his thoughts. "I don't give a damn about comfort! They look tight!" "Wear them or I'll tell Mom you said damn." he warned. Kane mumbled threats under his breath as he pulled the jeans and t-shirt on.   
"That's better." Souta said, "Now you sort of look like Jennifer." "I'm not a girl." Kane growled. "That's why I said Sort of." he replied.

An hour later Kagone and Mrs. H returned with everything Kagone needed. "Where do you want to set up for the spell?" her grandmother asked. "Could I do it in the shrine?" she questioned. "If you don't mind your great grandfather chanting." Mrs. H replied. "It's fine." Kagone assured her, "As long as he doesn't chase me." Mrs. H laughed. "Dad only chases demons and half demons." she told her.   
Kagone walked towards the shrine. "Call me if you need anything, dear!" Mrs. H said. "I will." she replied.  
Inside the shrine it was dark. The air was strong with incense. Kagone saw a fire on the other side of the room. She walked to it and started to set up. "What are you doing?" her great grandfather asked. (we shall call him Mr. H) "Inchanting these necklaces." Kagone replied holding the three up.  
"So you're a priestess, are you?" Mrs. H asked. "More like a miko." she answered, "I'm neither yet. I'm too young and I haven't studied enough yet." "You'll be a priestess or a miko when you grow older, though?" he asked. Kagone nodded her head. "That's a good thing to be." Mr. H told her, "I'll leave you to enchant you necklaces." He left.  
Kagone picked up the first set of Kane's beads and Jennifer's necklace. She'd do her innocent spell first. Throwing a bit of lavender into the fire, Kagome began her work with a prayer. "Please bless this spell and protect its castor." she whispered. The fire roared. She threw in some vivian and began to use her miko powers. It was working perfectly.  
An hour later Kagone held up a necklace and one string of beads, both newly in chanted. She yawned. "Casting these spells really take alot out of you." she said to herself. Someone chuckled. "New miko?" Jennifer asked, walking up to Kagone. "Yeah." she replied.   
Kagone handed her the necklace. "I hope you like it." she said. "It's very pretty." Jennifer commented, "Does it work?" "I don't know." Kagone replied, "Try it." Jennifer slipped the necklace over he head. Her demon ears disappeared and human ones appeared. Her claws and fangs also shrunk. Nothing else changed. "It worked." Kagone informed her. Jennifer smiled.   
"Thanks." she replied, "I see another set of beads for Kane, I guess. But who are the third pair for? Are you enchanting some beads of your own?" "They're for Kane too." Kagone explained, "I've always wanted to make them for him. You'll see what they do." "Then I'll leave you to it." Jennifer said getting up, "Thanks for the necklace again. Souta'll be happy now that he can take me out in public." She left. Kagone started her second spell.

"I didn't think her spells would take this long." Mrs. H said sighing, "I have to get dinner started and I want to wait until she's back in the house." "She was already finished with mine and Kane's beads." Jennifer put in, "She said she had to do something with the second set of his beads, though." "I wonder what she did." Souta commented.  
"I'm here!" Kagone said walking into the roo, holding the two sets of beads. Kane grabbed them. "Two?" he asked. "To make it extra strong." Kagone lied. Her brother pulled them over his head. His dog ears disappeared. So did his claws and fangs. But it continued. Kane's hair turned black and his eyes, a dark brown.   
"You look like me." Kagone commented. "That's the second time today someone's said I looked like a girl." Kane mumbled. "Maybe you were meant to be my twin sister." she suggested.   
He glared at her and tried to take the beads off. Only one set came off. "Oi, why can't I take the other one off?" Kane asked. "Do you want to know what it does?" Kagone asked innocently. "Duh." Kane replied. She took a long breath and said. "Down, boy!" Kane slammed into the ground.  
"Didn't Inuyasha have a spell like that on him?" Mrs. H asked, "I remember Kagome having the power to knock him down." Kagone nodded. "That's where I got the idea." she replied, "I thought something like that would make Kane think twice about getting in trouble." "Because you'd beat the shit out of my back after school." Kane said getting up and rubbing his back. "Do you want that soap?" Mrs. H asked. "No." he replied quickly.  
"You knew Inuyasha?" Jennifer asked Mrs. H surprised. "Knew him?" she repeated, "He's my son in law!"

* * *

Inuyasha: Not bad compared to usual.

Kagome: Not bad?! Where am I in this chapter?

Clear Waters: Not there.

Kagome: Well, that's obvious.

Inuyasha: Idiot woman.

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: AHH!

Miroku: You're amazing Kagome.

Inuyasha: Watch it pervert.

Clear Waters: Well, R&R everyone! I hoped you liked it!


	6. Questions, Answers, and Some Other Stuff

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**LiL:.AnImE- **Jennifer is Souta's wife. She's a full dog demon. I'll explain more about her in this chapter. There's going to be a long talk between her and Kagone.

* * *

Recap-  
"You knew Inuyasha?" Jennifer asked Mrs. H surprised. "Knew him?" she repeated, "He's my son in law!"

* * *

"But that can't be right." Jennifer insisted, confused, "Inuyasha, lived over 500 years ago. There's no way you could have known him." "There's a well on the shrine grounds that lets certain people go through time." Souta explained, "My sister, Kagome was the first one to do it. She awoke Inuyasha from his sleep on that tree. I can't go through the well, I wish I could. It seems like Kagome's kids can get through it too now."  
"Inuyasha is the most famous hanyou of all times." Jennifer said, "If these children here are his off spring they'd be famous in the Youkai Society." "Wow." Kagone exclaimed, "I've never been famous before!" Jennifer laughed. "But you have been your entire life." she said, "You just didn't know it."  
"Is it all right if I put my kimono back on?" Kagone asked, 'I find it more comfortable than these clothes." "Of course dear." Mrs. H said. "How about me?" Kane asked, "Can I change back into my clothes?" "Kagone didn't complain, you did." she replied, "Stay in them a while longer and get used to the feeling." 

Kagone sighed as she tied her obi. There was so much to think about! How could she be famous? Was her father that important? What was the Youkai Society? There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. Jennifer did. "I smelled confusion." she said, "And I still have a few questions. We can help each other." Kagone took a seat on the bed. So did Jennifer.  
"I thought my dad and the rest of the family were pretty much normal besides mom protecting the Shikon Jewel." Kagone said. "To put it simply, your father, Inuyasha, is famous because of his dealings with the jewel, your mother, and the priestess Kikyo." Jennifer explained, "In time, even the simplest of his battles become legendry. It's still a question. How could a simple half demon, a reincarnation of a priestess, a perverted monk, a little fox demon, and a demon slayer kill the most feared demon in the world?"  
"I don't know." Kagone admitted, "Dad tells me all the stories and I think they're amazing, but sometimes they're a little unbelieveable." "But they're all true." Jennifer finished.  
"What's the Youkai Society?" Kagone asked. "In modern day Japan they're aren't many demons left." Jennifer began, "So we've put all our differences behind us. Mice demons live in peace with cat demons who live in peace with dog demons and so on. Now that we've done this we can live together, protect one another, and keep the demon race alive."  
"How'd you find Souta if he's not a demon?" Kagone questioned. Jennifer laughed. "Souta's role model is your father." she explained, "Somehow he found his way to the Youkai Society and we fell in love. You'll have to ask him about the details. Do you think I could see this well everyone's talking about? Do you think I'd be able to get through?"  
"You can see the well." Kagone said nodding, "I'm don't know if you'd be able to get through though. I don't even know how I got through. I wouldn't have even tried if Kane hadn't pushed me in." "Your brother pushed you into a well?" Jennifer asked. "He's always doing stupid tricks like that." she replied, "But usually he'd catch me. Maybe he missed."

Kagome paced around the house holding her large, pregnant stomach. It was getting hard to walk. She was even wondering if she should be out of bed. Sakura walked into the hut, carrying two, already sleeping children. "Would you put them in their cribs for me." Kagome asked. "Sure, mom." Sakura replied, walking up the steps to the second floor.  
"Oi woman, you're hurting yourself. Sit down." Kagome looked towards the door to see Inuyasha walk in. She smiled. "I'm alright." she assured him. "No you're not." he replied scowling, "It's the nineth month already and that kid's going to be big! Look at that bulge! I should have gone looking for Kane and Kagone for you so you didn't have to walk."  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome repeated. He picked her up, pulled off her socks, and examined her feet. "No you're not." Inuyasha replied. He was right. Her feet were red and swollen. "No more work for you." he continued, "You're staying in our bed until you're releaved of your burden." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha stood up, still holding her and walked up to their room. He plopped her down onto the bed.  
"Did you find Kane and Kagone?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha answered, "But they'll be fine. I hope."  
  
Sakura walked away from her parents door and to Souta's room. She had heard the whole thing. "Souta?"she asked walking into the room. The kid looked up from one of his drawings. "Yeah?" he asked. "We're going to have to do everything we can for mom and dad." Sakura told him, "Dad's not letting mom out of bed until the baby comes."  
"Can you cook?" Souta asked, "I don't want a whole month of ramen again. She laughed. The last time Kagome had gotten sick, Inuyasha had put her to bed for an entire month. Each meal they would have ramen because it was the only thing he could cook. "I'll cook." Sakura assured him, "If you take mom's place on wash day." Souta groaned. "If you insist." he said, "Anything's worth not having ramen three times a day.

"I signed you up for school and you'll start tomorrow!" Mrs. H told Kane, "Isn't that exciting?" "No." he replied, "I don't want to go to school!" "You're just like your father." she said, "Except you don't have an excuse. You're going." "First my own sit comand. Then school. What else can this damn world give me today?" Kane mumbled. Soap.

* * *

Kagome: Kane's just like you, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What? I don't have soap stuck in my mouth.

Kagome: I'm talking about the looks and personality.

Inuyasha: Then I agree. Sakura's alot nicer than the person she was named after.

Kikyo: I heard that.

Inuyasha: AAH! When'd you get here?

Kikyo: Just now. {turns to Clear Waters} I hope you're not one of those writers who doesn't like me.

Clear Waters: Let's put it this way. I'm not a fan. I hate what you did to Inuyasha, but I understand why you did it. In the end, I respect you.

Kikyo: I can live with that.

Miroku: How can you? You're already dead.


	7. School and Such

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Don't forget that this is 15 years after the anime/books end. If Souta was 7 during the anime then he'd be 22. That's old enough to marry.

* * *

Recap-  
"You can see the well." Kagone said nodding, "I'm don't know if you'd be able to get through though. I don't even know how I got through. I wouldn't have even tried if Kane hadn't pushed me in." "Your brother pushed you into a well?" Jennifer asked. "He's always doing stupid tricks like that." she replied, "But usually he'd catch me. Maybe he missed." 

Sakura walked away from her parents door and to Souta's room. She had heard the whole thing. "Souta?"she asked walking into the room. The kid looked up from one of his drawings. "Yeah?" he asked. "We're going to have to do everything we can for mom and dad." Sakura told him, "Dad's not letting mom out of bed until the baby comes."

"I signed you up for school and you'll start tomorrow!" Mrs. H told Kane, "Isn't that exciting?" "No." he replied, "I don't want to go to school!" "You're just like your father." she said, "Except you don't have an excuse. You're going." "First my own sit comand. Then school. What else can this damn world give me today?" Kane mumbled. Soap.

* * *

Kagone looked up from a book she had found as Kane walked into the room, licking a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Getting rid of the soap taste." Kane replied, "It tastes disgusting!" "Maybe you should refrain from cursing aroung Grandma so you don't have to go though it." Kagone suggested. "Feh." he replied, "Yeah right." "Fine." she said going back to the book, "Don't run to me when you find soap in your morning oatmeal. What's on your back?"  
Kane looked over his shoulder. He growled and pulled the anti-demon paper off. "One of Great Grandpa's charms." he said dropping it on the ground, "He calls himself a priest and he can't even tell the difference between a half demon and a full demon!" "Cut him some slack." Kagone said, "Demon's aren't exactly common anymore." "Then what do you call Jennifer?" "A refugee." "Stop being a smart ass." "Remember your soap." 

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen at five in the morning, ready to make eight yummy servings of ramen. He was too late. Sakura sat in front of the fire, cooking. "What are you doing?" He asked. She turned. "Oh, good morning dad." she said, "I'm making breakfast, what does it look like?" "Why?" Inuyasha questioned. "You told Mom she couldn't get out of bed so Souta and I agreed that I should cook so we don't get ramen for every meal."  
"What's wrong with that?" he asked. "It's not a balanced meal, we all need something from each food group." "You listen to your mother too much." Inuyasha told her, "But whatever. Make what you want. But we're having ramen for lunch."

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom. "I thought you were making breakfast." Kagome commented. "Sakura beat me there." he informed her. She laughed. "Well at least we're not having ramen for breakfast." Kagome said. "What's wrong with ramen?" Inuyasha demanded. "Nothing." she replied, "For the first few days. It's not good to have the same thing over and over again."  
"We did it when we were searching for the jewel shards." he pointed out. "We didn't have a choice then." Kagome said, "But when we do have a choice it's not good." "What ever." Inuyasha said walking out of the room, "Don't even think of getting out of bed." "Why would I do that?" Kagome asked innocently. "I'd have you go to your time." Inuyasha told her, "Your mom would keep you in bed. But then I wouldn't know when the baby came. You're staying in the bed."

Sakura looked over her mother's list of things to do. "Clean kitchen." she read, "Dispose of ashes in bucket." Sakura looked over at the bucket. It was almost overflowing, "Yuck. Give Mai and Saburo bathes. Help Kaede collect herbs." There was one more thing scawled sloppily on the bottom of the list. "Find Kane and Kagone."   
Sakrua frowned. She walked up to her mother's room. "Mom." she asked. Kagome opened her eyes. "What is it sweaty?" she replied. "I'm looking at your list of things to do." Sakura told her, "And it says find Kane and Kagone. Where are they?" Kagome sighed. "I don't know." she replied, "They've been missing since yesterday. Your father says not to worry, but I am. Would you go and look for them today?" "I'll do your entire list." Sakura said. "You're a good girl." Kagome replied, "Thank you." "No problem." she said.

Kane and Kagome stood in the kitchen. "The first day of fifth grade!" their mother exclaimed. Taking picture after picture. "What's that do?" Kagone asked, pointing to the camera. "It takes pictures." Souta replied, "A picture's sort of like a piece of time frozen on a piece of paper." He would bring them to school.   
"You need to put your beads on." Kagone commented to Kane. "What if I don't want to?" Kane asked, "What if I sit you into the ground?" she retorted. Gumbling, Kane pulled his beads out of his pocket and put them on. "That's better." Kagone said cheerfully, "Can we go now?"

"This is Kane and Kagome Higurashi!" the teacher told their class, "They'll be staying with us for a while. Please make them feel welcomed." The twins took their seats, aware that everyone's eyes were on them. "Now we're working on writing essays." the teacher told them, "You'll need to tell me if you need help.

The bell rang and it was finally time for recess. Kane and Kagome got out of their seats and walked to their lockers. "That was long!" Kane complained, "Why do we need to write essays anyway? And history? It scared me when that kid asked about the Shikon Jewel. It made me realize that we're really in the future. Good thing it's over." "But it's not." Kagone insisted, "We still have three more hours." "You're kidding." he said. "No." she replied, "School goes until three."  
"Hey you!" someone yelled, "New boy!" "Sound's like someone's calling you." Kagone said turning to her locker, "Make some new friends." He walked towards the group that was calling him. A group of girls walked over to Kagone.  
Kane reconised one of the boys in the group from his class. The rest of them had to be older. "Where'd you come from?" one of the older boys asked. "Well, I." Kane started. "Don't worry about making up a story." another one said, "Can't you smell the demon on us?"

* * *

Kagome: I don't get the last part. 

Inuyasha: That's because you're an idiot. The boys Kane are talking to have to be demon slayers or demons themselves. What is it Clear Waters?

Clear Waters: Why should I tell you.

Kikyo: I'd like to know.

Miroku: So would I.

Kagome: Me too!

Clear Waters: You'll have to see when the next chapter comes out.

Inuyasha: You're mean, bitch.

Clear Waters: If I'm mean, what are you?

Inuyasha: .... A bitch.

Clear Waters: But I'm not. I'm not a dog. You are.

Inuyasha: I'm only half dog! You're full bitch! So is Kagome and Kikyo over there.

Kagome and Kikyo: {glare at Inuyasha}

Kikyo: {points glowing arrow in bow at Inuyasha heart.} Never say something like that again.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Ow.

Miroku: You deserved it.

Clear Waters: For once I agree with you.

Miroku: Cool!

Clear Waters: R&R everyone! My birthday's drawing near! Give me the gift of reviews!

Inuyasha: You and your reviews. Feh.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: What was that for bitch?!

Kagome: SIT!


	8. The Demons Among Us

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:AnImE- **Ooops. I seem to be making a lot of stupid mistakes lately, haven't I. Oh well, you probably know I meant sweety. 

**Stacy- **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Authors Note!- I might be stopping this story for a week or so because I'm running out of ideas. Ideas are welcome and will help me keep the story going. The stop won't last long hopefully so don't worry.

* * *

Birthday Watch! 5 MORE DAYS!

* * *

**Recap-   
Kane reconised one of the boys in the group from his class. The rest of them had to be older. "Where'd you come from?" one of the older boys asked. "Well, I." Kane started. "Don't worry about making up a story." another one said, "Can't you smell the demon on us?"

* * *

Kane sniffed the air and relaxed they were all demons except for one who was a half demon. "You're wearing a disguise." one of the boys commented, "That makes you a half demon. But I can barely tell you're wearing one. Who made it for you?" "My sister." Kane replied. The boy laughed. "I'm Jed." the boy who had commented about his disguise said, "Really, who made it for you?"  
"My sister." Kane repeated. "Really?" One of the boy's asked, "I'm Yamagoto, by the way." This was the boy from Kane's class. "Really." he said, "She's a miko." "She must be really powerful." another said, "I'm Tadao." "I'm Koga, named after my father." another boy said proudly, "But your sister must be a miko, beyond others. Like she possesses the Shikon no Tama or something." Kane stiffined. "What's wrong?" Jed asked. "Nothing." he replied   
Jed sighed. "Here she comes." he commented. A pretty girl with silver hair and bright yellow eyes was walking towards them. "Who's that?" Kane asked. "That's Akina-san." the fifth boy in the group said, "Jed's had a crush on her since kindergarten. They're next door neighbors. Akina's the only demon girl in the school. I'm Naoko by the way."  
Akina stopped next to the group. "What are you staring at, Jed?" she asked cooly. "You of course." he replied. "What ever." Akina said. "You know you should touch up your make up." Yamagoto said. Akina pulled out a hand held mirror from her pocket and looked at her face. "You're right." she said, pulling out a make up container and applying some to her forehead.   
Finished, she looked over Kane. "You're a half demon are you?" she asked in the same tone, "Welcome to the school." With that she walked away. "Great, isn't she?" Jed asked sighing again. "Stop it." Koga said, "You're acting like a girl." 

"So you're new to the school?" one of the girls asked Kagone. She nodded. "I'm Beth." the girl said putting out a hand to shake, "Nice to meet you." Kagone shook Beth's hand. "Nice to meet you too." she replied. "I'm Mako." another girl said. "And I'm Sakura." a small girl said. "We're all sisters." Beth explained.  
"I've got a sister named Sakura." Kagone informed them, "She's older than me." "How much?" Mako asked. "Four years." she replied. "We'll show you to the lunch room." Beth said. They began to walk away. Kagone followed them.  
"Wait up!" a voice called. All four stopped. Kagone turned to see a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes run up to them. "This is Akina." Beth said, "Akina, this is Kagone. She's new." "Hello." Akina said giving a tiny smile, barely visable. "Akina's an upper classwoman, but she hangs out with us." Mako explained. "We were just about to go to lunch." Sakura told Akina, "Want to come?" "I would." she replied.

Sakura sighed. She had just finished washing the morning dishes. She glanced over at the bucket of ashes and sighed. Carefully, so not to rub ash all over her priestess robes, Sakura lugged the bucket outside and dumped it onto a pile of ash in the back of the house.  
"Sakura!" she heard someone yell. Sakura turned around. "Tell ye's mother that I am going to get herbs." Kaede said, "If she is coming she should hurry up." "I'm going with you today, Grandmother." Sakura told her, "Father's told mother to stay in bed until the baby comes. He doesn't like her on her feet at this point." "Then come child." Kaede said, "We have much to pick."  
Something popped into Sakuru's mind. "Do you know where father went?" she asked. Kaede shook her head. "Nay, child." she replied. Sakura sighed. "Could you wait for one second?" She ran up to Sango's hut and knocked on the door. Hiroshi opened it. "Good morning, Lady Sakura." he said, "Nice day is it not?" "Where's your mom?" Sakura demanded. "Right here." Sango said, walking over, "What's up?" "Would it be too much of a problem if I dropped Mai, Saburo, and Souta here?" Sakura asked. "None at all." she replied. "Great." Sakura said, "I'll be right over with them."  
She ran back into her hut. "Souta!" Sakura called. The boy walked out of the living room. "Yes?" he asked. "Go over to Aunt Sango's." she instructed. Souta nodded and left. Sakura hurried upstairs and pulled Mai and Saburo out of their beds. She hurried back to Sango's and handed the twins to her. "I should be back in an hour or two." Sakura said, "I just need to pick some herbs. "It's fine." Sango assured her. "Thanks a lot." she said, running over to Kaede.

* * *

Inuyasha: So they were demons and not demon slayers! That's good.And why does that discripition of Akina sound so familiar?

Kagome: Are you looking at me for an answer?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Kagome: Why should I know?!

Inuyasha: Good point.

Kagome: What's that suposed to mean?!

Kikyo: I know why it sounds so familiar.

Inuyasha: Tell me!

Kikyo: Why should I? You chased after _her _before. This is payback.

Inuyasha: Tell me!!!!

Kagome: I give you full permission to zap him with your power.

Kikyo: {walks over to Inuyasha}

Inuyasha: AAAAH! Stay away from me!

Kikyo: {touches Inuyasha} ZAP!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kagome: You deserved it.

Clear Waters: Well that was really interesting. Did Kagome and Kikyo just team up against Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What did it look like bitch?!

Clear Waters: R&R! Don't forget to give me ideas! I need them.


	9. Guess Who's Back?

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**Kiroku- **Spelling... Not my strong point. 

**Sakura- **Soon. I promise. I don't know who'll figure it out, but soon.

**Suma goddess of darkness- **I can't do that because I've already introduced the only girl demon in the story except maybe for one of Kane's friend's mothers.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. I'm so evil.

* * *

Recap-  
Finished, she looked over Kane. "You're a half demon are you?" she asked in the same tone, "Welcome to the school." With that she walked away. "Great, isn't she?" Jed asked sighing again. "Stop it." Koga said, "You're acting like a girl." 

"Wait up!" a voice called. All four stopped. Kagone turned to see a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes run up to them. "This is Akina." Beth said, "Akina, this is Kagone. She's new." "Hello." Akina said giving a tiny smile, barely visable. "Akina's an upper classwoman, but she hangs out with us." Mako explained. "We were just about to go to lunch." Sakura told Akina, "Want to come?" "I would." she replied.

* * *

"So where'd you come from?" Beth asked. Kagone searched for a good explation. She recalled some strange things her mother had told her father one day and prayed they were real places. "I came from America." I told them. "Can you speak English?" Sakura asked me. "No." I replied, "We lived in a completely Japanese town were we all spoke Japanese." "Wow." Akina said, "I didn't know there were all Japanese towns in America. What state?"   
Kagone racked her brain for other things her mother had said. "Inglond(AN: she means England)" she said. "I didn't think there was a state called Inglond." Akina answered, "I guess I'll have to do some more research." Kagone nodded. "I guess you do." she replied.  
"Did Jed try flirting with you again?" Sakura asked Akina. "Yeah." Akina said, "I just blew him off and like usual he just watched me walk away in amazement. There's another boy in the group now. His name's Kane." Kagone looked up from her lunch. "That's my brother." she said. Akina raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. Kagone nodded. 

"What are you looking at, Jed ?" Koga asked. "There's a new girl at Akina's table." Jed replied, "She's pretty. Nice black hair. Brown eyes. But my heart's still Akina's." "I bet she's so relieved." Yamagoto said sarcastically. "That new girl's my sister." Kane said. "Really?" Tadao asked, "She's hot!" "Don't even think about it." Kane growled. "Tadao thinks all girls are hot." Jed explained, "You don't have to worry about him. It's Koga you have to worry about. Look at the way he's looking at her."  
Kane turned to Koga and scowled at him. Realizing that someone was looking at him, Koga looked at Kane. "Sorry!" he said quickly, "But I have to agree with Tadao for once. Your sister really is good looking." Kane rolled his eyes.

After lunch, Akina pulled Kagone into a spare classroom. "Who are you?" she demanded, "You're no usual human. Your brother's a half breed and I feel spiritual powers radiating from you. Tell the truth!" "Are you a demon slayer?" Kagone asked, quite scared. "Don't be rediculous!" Akina snapped, "I'm a full demon. Now tell me! My claws are powerful enough to shread you in one swipe!"  
"I'm a miko!" Kagone told her quickly, "I get my spiritual powers from my mother. My brother gets his demon blood from my father. I've lived right here all my life, but yet so far away. Please don't kill me!"  
Akina laughed. "I'm not going to kill you." she said. Her look hardened again. "Your father broke the youkai law by marrying your mother." Akina told Kagone, "No demon is allowed to marry a human. Even a miko. Our race is dying. We need all the full breeds we can get so that we can make our numbers larger!"  
"Are demons going to take over the world?" Kagone asked quietly. Akina laughed again. "You're asking such stupid questions." she said, "You can't be a threat. Now lets go. We're going to be late to class." The two girls walked out of the room and ran down the hall, back to their own classroom.

Akina sighed as she walked into her house. It was more like a mansion. The entrance room was pure marble. Most of the house was too. She walked up a set of marble steps to the upstairs and entered her room. Unlike most of the other rooms this house her room was completely pink and white. Akina dumped her bag next to her desk and opened her large wardrobe. After a moment of looking she chose a white kimono with little red flowers on the bottom.   
Akina then walked into her private bathroom, that was attached to her room. The room was tiled, blue and white. There was a large bath tub that was more like a mini swimming pool on one side. She ignored it and walked over to the sink. Above the sink was a large gold mirror. Grabbing a wash cloth, Akina rubbed her forehead to reveal a blue crescent moon.  
The young demon then walked out of her bathroom and room and back down the stairs. From the entrance she entered a long hall. Akina stopped at a large double door and knocked. "Come in." called a voice. She opened the door and walked over to a desk. Akina sat down in one of the chairs in front of it. Sesshoumaru looked up from a piece of paper.  
"What is it daughter?" he asked, "Has Jaken been bothering you again?" "No, father." she replied, "There's two new people in my grade. A boy and a girl." "If you came to talk idoly, this Sesshoumaru does not have the time." he told her, "Can it wait until dinner?" "This is not idol talk." Akina said, "I think you might be interested in this." "Then go on." Sesshoumaru said.   
"The boy is a half demon. The girl is a miko and a strong on at that. When I pressed her she told me she had lived here her whole life, but so far away. Her father was the demon and her mother was the miko. They broke the law." "You were right." he said, "Sesshoumaru is interested. Invite them over someday. I'd like to see them." Akina stood up and bowed. "Yes father." she said. Then Akina left.  
"Are you back little brother?" he asked no one, "And that girl too?"

* * *

Inuyasha: DAMN! Why the hell did you bring my bastard brother back?!?!?! 

Clear Waters: Because he's a very important demon who can take the role of leader of the youkais.

Kagome: I think it's a good idea.

Inuyasha: What do you mean, good idea?! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about!

Clear Waters: He'll help you out. I promise.

Inuyasha: How in the world can my brother help me?! He's a big bastard!

Clear Waters: Yes. You've made that clear, and I'm not telling you how he's going to help you.

Kikyo: Maybe he'll kill my reincarnation.

Kagome: HEY!

Inuyasha: No! That's what he would do, but that's not helping me.

Miroku: Maybe he'll kill Naraku.

Inuyasha: Naraku's already dead, you idiot!

Miroku: Oh. Sorry. I forgot.


	10. Talks

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**Agent Y- **Well, I was already planning for Kagome to have the baby any chapter now. Once Kane finds out who Akina is there's no way they'll get together. Kane is a exact replica of his dad so he'll hate his cousin. And yes. The first day of school is ending in this chapter! 

**Suma goddess of darkness-** I love cliff hangers! It keeps people reading!

* * *

Recap-  
After lunch, Akina pulled Kagone into a spare classroom. "Who are you?" she demanded, "You're no usual human. Your brother's a half breed and I feel spiritual powers radiating from you. Tell the truth!" "Are you a demon slayer?" Kagone asked, quite scared. "Don't be rediculous!" Akina snapped, "I'm a full demon. Now tell me! My claws are powerful enough to shread you in one swipe!" 

"Are you back little brother?" he asked no one, "And that girl too?"

* * *

"I made lots of friends today." Kagone told Kane, "You won't believe it, but that girl Akina is a full demon!" "I know." Kane replied, "All the boys I was with today are demons." She stared at him for a second. "Really?" Kagone finally asked. He nodded. "Did you know that Akina is the only girl demon in the school?" Kane asked. "Now I do." she replied, "Akina talked to me during the school day. She told me it was against the youkai law for dad to have married mom."  
"It is now." he said, "But is it at home?" "Probably not." Kagone admitted, "We've got so many at home. Good and bad. But I didn't tell her that we were from the past." "I think that was a good idea." Kane replied, "Who knows if the other demons know it's possible to time travel." 

Sakura stared sadly at her dinner. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded. "We had ramen for lunch." she replied, "And we had it for lunch and dinner last night too!" "Yeah!" Souta agreed, "I'm board of ramen!" Crying was heard from upstairs. Inuyasha stared at Sakura.  
"Alright." she said sighing and getting up, "I'll take care of the twins so that mom doesn't get up. You'd think these were my kids of something." Sakura climbed the stairs. Kagome was making her way out of her room. Sakura glared at her. "Go back to bed, mom." she told her, "Dad will spaz if he sees you. I'll take care of Mai and Saburo." Kagome rolled here eyes but walked back into her room.  
Sakura walked into the twin's room. Mai was crying. She picked the baby up. "What's wrong little lady?" Sakarua asked, rocking Mai back and forth. She continued to cry. The older girl checked the diaper. Clean. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" Sakura asked. She brought her downstairs, putting the baby in Inuyasha's lap as she prepared a bottle.  
"What did you do that for?" he demanded, "I asked you to take care of Mai!" "I am." his daughter replied, "I'm getting a bottle ready. She's hungry." Checking that the temperature of the milk, she poured it into the bottle and screwed on the cap. Sakura then took the baby back and began feeding her. Mai stopped crying and drank contently.  
"Did your mother try to get out of bed?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." she replied, "But don't worry. I put her back to bed." He stood up. Obviously upset. "You should have been up there soon enough to keep her from even getting up!" "Sit." Sakura mumbled. Inuyasha fell over. She and Souta laughed. Being the second miko of the family, she could use the subduing spell to make him fall over. It didn't hurt like Kagome's, but it liet Inuyasha know when Sakura was irritated.

"So how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the two walked in. "Great!" Kagone replied. Their grandmother offered them a plate of cookies. Jennifer walked in. "I thought I smelled cookies baking earlier." she commented, taking one herself.  
Something occured to Kagone. "You're married to Uncle Souta, right?" she asked Jennifer. "That's right." she replied, "Why?" "Are you breaking and demon laws by doing that?" Kagone questioned. Jennifer sighed. "Yes." she answered, "Demon's aren't allowed to marry humans. How'd you find out?" "Some girl named Akina told her." Kane explained.  
"That's not good." Jennifer said shaking her head, "Did you tell her about me, Kagone?" "No." Kagone replied. The demon let out a sigh of relief. "If her father finds out I'm here, I'm in big trouble." she told them.  
Now something occured to Kane. "Don't only half dog demons have dog ears?" he asked, "I thought you were full blood." Jennifer smiled. "You caught me." she said. Jennifer said something in a foreign tounge and her ears disappeared. They were replaced with slightly pointy human ones. "I find hearing a lot better if you have hanyou ears." Jennifer explained, "I am a full demon. But you must get one thing strait. Never. I repete. Never tell Akina about me." The twins nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha: That one stunk, wench. It was too short.

Clear Waters: Well excuse me.

Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice.

Kikyo: Why should he?

Kagome: You be quiet. You're dead!

Miroku: It's a shame that such a pretty person is dead.

Kikyo: I'll stick you to a tree if you try anything.

Inuyasha: We're inside. What are you going to do? I don't think Clear Waters would like a pervert stuck to her wall. But then again, we'd get rid of him. So be my guest. Stick him on the wall. Or maybe you could stick him to the ceiling. I'll help you. Or what about one of those fans up there? Having the monk as another blade would make more wind. Or maybe the floor! Perverted monk rugs! But that wouldn't work. What if a girl walked over him with a skirt on.

Kikyo: Inuyasha. I was going to bring him outside before I shot him.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	11. Meeting Uncle

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**Kyo-Tome- **Here's the next chapter. Meeting Akina's mom. Hmmm. That might prove to be a problem. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **What do you mean by animfall? I got Akina's name from a super secret source!

* * *

Recap-  
"So how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the two walked in. "Great!" Kagone replied. Their grandmother offered them a plate of cookies. Jennifer walked in. "I thought I smelled cookies baking earlier." she commented, taking one herself.  
Something occured to Kagone. "You're married to Uncle Souta, right?" she asked Jennifer. "That's right." she replied, "Why?" "Are you breaking and demon laws by doing that?" Kagone questioned. Jennifer sighed. "Yes." she answered, "Demon's aren't allowed to marry humans. How'd you find out?" "Some girl named Akina told her." Kane explained.  
"That's not good." Jennifer said shaking her head, "Did you tell her about me, Kagone?" "No." Kagone replied. The demon let out a sigh of relief. "If her father finds out I'm here, I'm in big trouble." she told them.  
Now something occured to Kane. "Don't only half dog demons have dog ears?" he asked, "I thought you were full blood." Jennifer smiled. "You caught me." she said. Jennifer said something in a foreign tounge and her ears disappeared. They were replaced with slightly pointy human ones. "I find hearing a lot better if you have hanyou ears." Jennifer explained, "I am a full demon. But you must get one thing strait. Never. I repete. Never tell Akina about me." The twins nodded.

* * *

"Can you bring those two children that you mentioned to this Sesshoumaru tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked Akina, "I would like to speak to them." Akina looked up from her dinner. "Yes." she replied, "But what should I say to them? Shall I invite them to see the house? To have dinner?" "Dinner would be good." he said, "Though I doubt they'll stay that long. Bring them strait from school." "Yes, father." Akina said nodding. 

Kagome sat in bed, enjoying a a book she had gotten out of the library last time she had visited her mother. Souta was out playing with Sango's children. Sakura was around doing chores. The baby twins were sleeping. Inuyasha was downstairs doing something.  
She gasped at the sudden pain in her stomach. It came again. "INUYASHA!" she screamed. In only a few seconds he was next to her. "The baby's coming." Kagome gasped, "Get Kaede!" "Don't think I'm leaving you." Inuyasha growled, "SAKURA!" Sakura ran in, her hands were sooty, she had been working with the fire. "Get Kaede!" he instructed, "Tell her the baby's coming. She nodded and ran out of the room.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Akina asked Kagone the next day, "Bring your brother too." "Sure." Kagone replied, "Grandma was hoping we'd get invited over some time." "Great!" she said, "Should we stop by your shrine first? You could change into something more comfortable. I usually wear a kimono around the house. My family is a bit, traditional." "I wear my school uniform all the time." Kagone said, "But Kane might want to change into something else."  
  
"Go over to Akina's house." Kane repeated during lunch. They had broken away from their acustomed groups to spend lunch together. "Yeah." Kagone replied, "She wants us over for dinner. Akina also said that we can come back to grandma's house first and you can change into your normal clothes. She said she usually wears a kimono around the house. Will you change into your kimono?" Kane asked. "Probably not." she answered, "I like my school uniform. It reminds me of what mom wears.  
"What are you talking about?" Beth asked walking up to us. "We got invited to Akina's house for dinner." Kagone replied, "I was asking Kane if he wanted to go. "You should!" she told us, "I've been to her house a few times. She lives with her father. I've never seen him though. The house is huge! They're really rich."  
"I'd like to see it." Kane said, "Let's accept the invitation, Kagone." "Fine by me." Kagone replied, "I wanted to go from the start." "You'll have to tell me what her dad looks like if you see him." Beth said. "We will." Kagone answered, "Don't worry."

Inuyasha paced outside of his and Kagome's bedroom. Souta sat on the floor just outside the door. Miroku leaned up against the wall, next to him. Kaede, Sango, and Sakura were inside, helping with the baby. Men weren't allowed in a birthing room.  
"This is taking too long." Inuyasha grumbled. "You've already gone through this four times." Miroku commented, "You should know it takes a while." "But I always want to be there with Kagome." he insisted, "She's in pain. I can't help it." "It is true," Miroku agreed, "but Kagome is strong. She doesn't hide from pain."

"So this is the shrine your grandmother lives at?" Akina asked looking around the courtyard. "Yeah." Kagone said. "Respectable." she replied. The two girls were waiting outside for Kane to finish changing. Kagone's great grandfather walked across the yard. "You might want to wait down at the curb." Kagone mumbled. "Why?" Akina asked. "That's my great grandpa." she answered, "He's sort of freaked when it comes to demons. Usually he can't spot a demon, but when he does, he'll chase you around with anti-demon charms that don't work. But they're really sticky."  
Akina laughed. "Then what about your brother?" she asked. "Great grandpa gave him a run for his money when we first got here." Kagone replied, "Kane's been chased around shrines before. He's used to it. No one wants demons in their holy place. That creates a bit of a problem for my mother and I. My older sister too." "Your sister's a miko too?" Akina questioned. She nodded.  
"Ready to go or not?" Kane asked walking outside. He was wearing his traditional fire rat robes, but still had his diguesing necklase on. Akina raised an eyebrow. "That's really traditional." she finally said. "Yeah, what about it?" Kane asked. "Someone my father knew- Oh never mind!" she said, "Let's go." The group started out towards Akina's house.

Inuyasha had given up his pacing long ago. He now sat next to the still leaning monk. Souta had found a comfortable spot on his father's lap. The door opened finally. Inuyasha jumped up, sending Souta falling to the ground. Although he was all human, he had Inuyasha's nimbleness. Souta landed on his feet and glared at his father.  
"It's a girl." Kaede announced, "Ye can come in now." The three walked in. Kagome was sitting up in bed, holding her baby. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yes." he answered. She offered the baby to him. He took it. The girl had bright clear blue eyes. The little hair she had was silver.   
"Human or hanyou?" Kagome questioned, "You know I can never tell." Inuyasha looked over the baby. She giggled and swiped him on the nose with her sharp claws. "Hanyou." he replied, "She'll be a strong one when she grows up." "Like her daddy." Kagome commented.  
"What will you name her?" Sango asked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "I like Celena." Kagome replied. "Celena?" Inuyasha repeated. "It means moon." she replied, "And if she's a hanyou then the moon has a lot to do with her." "Damn the new moon." he mumbled, "Celena it is."

"This is my house." Akina said walking through the front door. Kane and Kagone looked around in awe. A little green toad looking thing walked out of a dark hallway. "What do you want Jaken?" Akina asked boredly. "Milord wants to see your guests immediatly!" the green thing who's name was Jaken said, "But milord also says he does not want to see you until you change out of your school uniform and into something else. Nasty ugly things those uniforms are."  
Akina hit the toad over the head with her bag. "Lead them to father's study, then." she commanded, "Kane and Kagone have never been here before." "Aye, milady." Jaken said, his eyes swirling from the hit. She then walked up the marble stairs. The toad started walking back into the hallway.  
He stopped when Kane and Kagone did not follow. "Well what are you waiting for?" Jaken demanded, "Follow me! Milord Sesshoumaru wants to see you!" The twins followed. "Sesshoumaru." Kagone repeated, "It sounds familiar, doesn't it?" "Yeah." Kane agreed, "It was someone dad didn't like or something."   
Kagone grabbed his disguising necklace and pulled it off. Kane's hair turned silver and his dog ears appeared, while his human ones disappeared. "What did you do that for?" Kane exclaimed. "They know you're a hanyou here." she told him, "It's only polite." He glared at her. She glared back.  
Jaken stopped at a large wooden door. "Milord awaits you." he said hurrying off. "That thing was weird." Kagone said, "Do you know what it was?" "An imp." Kane replied, "We saw a few on a trip. Remember?" His sister nodded. She pushed open the door.  
The room inside was a bit dark, but not too dark. There was a man, in more traditional clothes at the desk. He looked up. "Sit down." he told them, gesturing to two seats in front of the desk. There was no immotion in his voice. Kane and Kagone sat down. "You both look a lot like them, but you don't smell of them, there for you must not be them." he said, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Of course these are the Eastern Lands, but everyone wants to be near the capital city. Tell me. Do you know anything of a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and a miko by the name of Kagome?"  
"Yes." Kagone replied, "They're our parents. Why?" "I see." Sesshoumaru said. The two children could tell he was surprised, though he didn't show it. "Could you tell me the where abouts of your parents?" he questioned. Blank stares. "Where do they live?" Sesshoumaru rephrased, "What have they been up to lately? Do you have siblings?"  
"Why should we tell you?" Kane demanded. "Like your father, I see." he said, "Well, I do suppose I owe you an explanation. If you are telling the truth about Kagome and Inuyasha being your parents, then I am your uncle. Now tell me about your parents." "Uncle?" Kagome repeated.  
"I remember now!" Kane exclaimed jumping up, "Dad told me about you! You're his dirty full breed half brother! You tried to kill him and steal the Tetsuiga every time you saw him!" Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Kane began a string of dirty words.  
"Oh would you stop it?!" Kagone yelled, "Down, boy!" Kane hit the ground. Sesshoumaru leaned over his desk to get a better look. "I see you've mastered the command that seems to keep the hanyous in this family in order." he said. "I made it myself." Kagone said proudly. "You'll be a strong miko when you grow up." Sesshoumaru commented, "Now could you tell me about your parents?" "Gladly." she replied.

Akina stood outside the door and listened to Kagone describe Inuyasha and Kagome. "I have cousins?" Akina asked herself, "But they're Inuyasha's children! They must be vial and unrully! But Kagone was so nice. Sure, Kane has an attitude problem, but he's nice too." A gong rang through the house. It was time for dinner.

* * *

Kagome: We have another kid, Inuyasha! Aren't you so happy?! 

Inuyasha: Now we have seven? That's scary! I like Kane. He's a good boy. He showed that dirty full breed brother of mine! I like his language!

Kagome: Well, I don't. I'm very proud of Kagone for being able to make those prayer beads herself. Kane deserved to be sat.

Inuyasha: No he didn't!

Kagome: Yes he did!

Miroku: Here it goes again.

Inuyasha: No he didn't!

Kagome: Yes he did!

Inuyasha: No he didn't!

Kagome: Yes he did!

Inuyasha: No he didn't!

Kagome: Yes he did!

Kikyo: This is going to take a long time.

Inuyasha {Stops argument} Kikyo! You're still here?!

Kagome: SIT!

Shippo: It serves you right!

Inuyasha: I'll get you runt!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: {Insert really fowl words her}

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Sango: I'm surprised this floor hasn't broken yet.

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Clear Waters: I'm surprised too.

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT! **{floor breaks}

Miroku: I was waiting for that to happen.

Clear Waters: {Picks up phone} Hello? 911 floors? - Have you ever heard of Inuyasha? - Yes? Well you know how that girl named Kagome sits him all the time? - You do? Good. Would you believe me if I told you those two are here and they've just made a hole in the floor? - If you can get Inuyasha's autograph? Alright. It'll be waiting for you when arrive. - Thank you. Good bye. {puts down phone. shoves piece of paper and pen at Inuyasha who just got out of hole.} Sign it!

Inuyasha: No!

Clear Waters: YES!

Inuyasha: Why should I?

Clear Waters: {Whispers something in Inuyasha's ear}

Inuyasha: You wouldn't!!

Clear Waters: I would. Now sign it! {Inuyasha grabs paper and signs.} R&R everyone! Thanks!


	12. Uncle Meets Grandmother

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**Abbinormal- **You'll see in the next chapter. It's not as funny as I would have liked it, but it's still pretty good.

**Kristen- **Here is the update you wanted! Who's your friend?

* * *

Recap-  
"It's a girl." Kaede announced.  
"Human or hanyou?" Kagome questioned, "You know I can never tell." Inuyasha looked over the baby. She giggled and swiped him on the nose with her sharp claws. "Hanyou." he replied, "She'll be a strong one when she grows up." "Like her daddy." Kagome commented.  
"What will you name her?" Sango asked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "I like Celena." Kagome replied. "Celena?" Inuyasha repeated. "It means moon." she replied, "And if she's a hanyou then the moon has a lot to do with her." "Damn the new moon." he mumbled, "Celena it is."   
  
"You both look a lot like them, but you don't smell of them, there for you must not be them." he said, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Do you know anything of a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and a miko by the name of Kagome?"  
"Yes." Kagone replied, "They're our parents. Why?" "I see." Sesshoumaru said, "Could you tell me the where abouts of your parents?" Blank stares. "Where do they live?" Sesshoumaru rephrased, "What have they been up to lately? Do you have siblings?"  
"Why should we tell you?" Kane demanded. "Like your father, I see." he said, "Well, I do suppose I owe you an explanation. If you are telling the truth about Kagome and Inuyasha being your parents, then I am your uncle. Now tell me about your parents." "Uncle?" Kagome repeated.  
"I remember now!" Kane exclaimed jumping up, "Dad told me about you! You're his dirty full breed half brother! You tried to kill him and steal the Tetsuiga every time you saw him!" Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Kane began a string of dirty words.  
"Oh would you stop it?!" Kagone yelled, "Down, boy!" Kane hit the ground. Sesshoumaru leaned over his desk to get a better look. "I see you've mastered the command that seems to keep the hanyous in this family in order." he said. "I made it myself." Kagone said proudly. "You'll be a strong miko when you grow up." Sesshoumaru commented, "Now could you tell me about your parents?" "Gladly." she replied.

Akina stood outside the door and listened to Kagone describe Inuyasha and Kagome. "I have cousins?" Akina asked herself, "But they're Inuyasha's children! They must be vial and unrully! But Kagone was so nice. Sure, Kane has an attitude problem, but he's nice too." A gong rang through the house. It was time for dinner.

* * *

"You were listening to our little talk, weren't you Akina?" Sesshoumaru asked, helping himself to some mashed potatoes. "Yes." she replied, "Why didn't you tell me you suspected Kane and Kagone to be my cousins." "Half cousins." he replied, "And I thought they would Kagome and Inuyasha themselves."  
"So that's why you invited us over!" Kagone said putting some green beans on her plate. "Yes." Akina replied, "Father wanted to talk to you so he had me invite you over." "So he knows who we are." Kane said, "Now what?" "I know how you got here of course." Sesshoumaru said, "I want to see my brother and his mate. I will bring you home."  
"But we don't want to go." Kagone said, "We're enjoying going to school and not having to do all those chores." "You have to go back some time, and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of fighting with your father. He cut off my arm once." "So that's how you lost it!" Akina said, "You would never tell me before!" 

After dinner Akina showed the twins her room. "It's girly." Kane declared, "I don't like it." "I like it." Kagone said, "Kane and I share a room. It's painted white. I like your bed too. It's so large and off the ground. We only have futons." "Where do you live anyway?" Akina asked, "Father said something about a well."  
"We live in the past." Kane explained, "I pushed Kagone down a well and then followed her. That's how we found our way here." "You pushed your sister down a well." she repeated. He nodded. Akina rolled her eyes. "Some brother you are." she mumbled. "I heard that!" Kane exclaimed.  
There was a knock at the door. "What do you want, Jaken?" Akina called. "Milord is ready to go." the imp replied from the other side of the door, "He wants you three downstairs now." Akina strode across the room and opened the door quickly. It hit Jaken in the nose. She walked away as if she had never done it. Kane and Kagone followed her.  
"That was pretty mean that you hit that little guy." Kagone said frowning. Akina shrugged. "I used to be nice to him." she admitted, "But he was never nice back. Jaken hates kids. In return I give his attitude right back to him. Father knocks him about too." "Sounds logical to me." Kane said.  
Sesshoumaru was waiting for them in the entrance hall. "You might want to put on your disguise necklace." he told Kane. Kane looked at Kagone. She sighed and handed it to him. He slipped it on. Sesshoumaru put on his own. His hair became black and short. His eyes turned a dull brown. Even Sesshoumaru's clothes changed into a drab, but expensive looking suit.   
He began to walk out the door. The other three followed him. "So." Sesshoumaru said, "Do you just jump into the well, or must you do something?" "Well, Kane just pushed me in, so I don't think you have to do anything." Kagone replied.

Akina, Sesshoumaru, Kane, and Kagone walked through the gates to the Higurashi shrine. Kane and Kagone headed towards the well house, but Sesshoumaru and Akina headed towards the house. The twins quickly turned and followed them. Akina rang the door bell and the group waited. As they did this, Sesshoumaru pulled off him necklace. The suit disappeared, revealing his normal puffy pants, armor over his shirt, and big fuzzy thing on his shoulder. {AN: Does anyone know exactly what that thing is? All I know is that it is **not** his tail}  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked eyeing Sesshoumaru. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru." he said, no emotion in his voice, "I'd like to talk to you, quickly." "Come in." she replied opening the door more, "I swear I've heard your name before." The group filed in. "Probably from mom or dad." Kagone told her.  
A few minutes later, all five were settled in the kitchen with some tea. "Now tell me why you're here." Mrs. Higurashi requested pleasantly. "You might of heard of me because I am Inuyasha's half brother." Sesshoumaru drolled, "We did not get along very well. But it's been over 500 years since this Sesshoumaru last saw him and I have to say, I miss him. Kagone and Kane told me a bit about the well and I'd like to use it to see him. Sesshoumaru would also like to make up with him, so that we might have a better relationship in the future."  
"That's so sweet of you." Mrs Higurashi said. "I suppose it is." he replied. Akina snickered. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She quickly became silent. "This Sesshoumaru also thought of bringing Kagone and Kane home." he continued, "Would that be alright with you?" "Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said, "Their parents don't know where they are. I think it would be for the best if they went home. As long as they visited often."  
"Don't worry, we will." Kagone said. "Would you like to go now?" her grandmother asked. Kane nodded. "Then go ahead." she replied. "Can I go with you, father?" Akina asked Sesshoumaru. "If you must." he replied. Akina smiled. "Now what are we waiting for?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I might miss my little brother, but I want this over."

* * *

Inuyasha: Your mom let the bastard take our children home?!?! What the hell is wrong with her, Kagome?! 

Kagome: Don't take it out on my mom! She doesn't know Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: But still!

Miroku: I don't think it's a good idea to insult Kagome's mother. Look at Kagome's expression. It does not look good.

Inuyasha: For once you're right monk.

Kagome: {Glares at Inuyasha}

Inuyasha: What bitch?

Kagome: SIT!

Sango: Ow.

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Miroku: Big ow.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	13. Through the Well

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**Agent Y- **Your birthday huh? Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!! To let you in on a little secret, I wasn't going to post this chapter until like three weeks from now, but because it's your birthday... Everyone who's glad they don't have to wait 3 weeks to read this chapter, thank Agent Y!

* * *

Recap-  
A few minutes later, all five were settled in the kitchen with some tea. "Now tell me why you're here." Mrs. Higurashi requested pleasantly. "You might of heard of me because I am Inuyasha's half brother." Sesshoumaru drolled, "We did not get along very well. But it's been over 500 years since this Sesshoumaru last saw him and I have to say, I miss him. Kagone and Kane told me a bit about the well and I'd like to use it to see him. Sesshoumaru would also like to make up with him, so that we might have a better relationship in the future."   
"Can I go with you, father?" Akina asked Sesshoumaru. "If you must." he replied. Akina smiled. "Now what are we waiting for?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I might miss my little brother, but I want this over."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down the well. "So, to activate the well's power, this Sesshoumaru, must jump in?" he asked. "I guess so." Kane replied, "We didn't do anything special to get here. I'll try jumping in first." He jumped. Kagone and Akina looked over the edge to see what happened.  
There was a flash of blue light and Kane was gone. "I guess it worked." Kagone said. She jumped in. Followed by Akina and finally Sesshoumaru.  
A few minutes later the group had assembled on the Fuedal era side of the well. Sesshoumaru took in a breath of air. "How this Sesshoumaru has missed fresh, clean air." he commented. "The village is this way." Kagone commented, "Let's go." The four set off towards the village. 

Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside their hut with Celena. It had been the first time in almost a week that Kagome had been outside and she was enjoying it throughly. Sakura was minding the children for her.   
Inuyasha stiffened and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru's coming." Inuyasha replied standing up, "Kagone and Kane are with him. There's someone else too, but the scent's unfamiliar. "You don't think he kidnapped Kane and Kagone, do you?" Kagome asked a little fear in her voice.  
"Maybe." he replied, "But probably not. I'll go find out." With that, Inuyasha ran off. Sakura walked up. "What's father in a rush for?" she asked. Currently, Sakura held Mai and Saburo. There was a little hord of children trailing behind her. Not only her sisters and brothers, but Sango and Miroku's children too.  
"He smelled Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied, "Kane and Kagone are with him." "Do you think that Sesshoumaru is responsible for their disappearance?" Sakura asked frowning. "I asked the same thing." she answered, "Your father didn't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Sesshoumaru smelled Inuyasha's scent before he even got close. "Your father is coming." he told Kane and Kagone. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha ran up to them. "Why the hell are my children with you?" he demanded. "Calm down, little brother." Sesshoumaru said, "I was only returning them to you."  
"Does that mean you kidnapped them?" Inuyasha asked suspisously. "He didn't kidnap us." Kagone told him, "We found the well. Kane pushed me down." "You what?!" he exclaimed, "You're not supposed to know about it! Why were you even there?!" "But we found it." Kane pointed out, "And maybe you should tell our siblings before they fall down it too."  
"And you didn't have to tell us our grandmother was dead!" Kagone exclaimed, "You could have told us she lived far away! It's true you know!" "And school isn't as bad as you made it out to be." Kane continued, "I made a lot of friends." "We learned a bunch of stuff." Kagone put in, "And best of all, I gave Kane his own sit spell!" Inuyasha fell over. "Sorry, dad." she said, "You want to see it? Down, boy!" Kane ate dirt.  
He glared at her. She smirked back. "Can we visit again?" they asked Inuyasha together.

**The End

* * *

**Inuyasha: That ending sucked!

Clear Waters: It wasn't my best...

Kagome: Don't put yourself down! It was just fine.

Sango: Yes. Everyone's happy in the end.

Inuyasha: Except me.

Miroku: Who knows. Maybe Sesshoumaru and Akita aren't happy either.

Inuyasha: Why wouldn't they be happy. They don't have to worry about Kane and Kagone again.

Kagome: You're dissing your own children.

Inuyasha: How am I doing that, wench?

Kagome: Never mind. So that's the end of the story?

Clear Waters: Yes.

Kagome: No epilouge?

Clear Waters: No.

Kagome: Do we get to find out about Celena?

Clear Waters: No.

Kagome: Why not?

Clear Waters: Because it's the end of the story! R&R everyone! It may be the end, but who knows? If you review enough may be I will stick an epilouge on here.

Kagome: Come one people! REVIEW! 

* * *

**!Special End Chat!**

Clear Waters: It's one of my reviewer's birthday today!

Kagome: Really? Who's?

Clear Waters: Agent Y

Sango, Kagome, Shippo: Happy birthday Agent Y!

Miroku: Will you bare- {Sango hits over head}

Sango: Don't ruin the mood with your perverted questions.

Kagome: Everyone deserves presents on their birthday! Here! Have a box of chocolates!

_Please note: All presents are going to AGENT Y! Who is in the room, but isn't talking._

Shippo: Weren't you going to give those to me?

Kagome: Yeah, but I've got another two boxes and a lollipop for you.

Shippo: Okay! I'll be right back. {runs into Clear Waters garden}

Clear Waters: ACK! DON'T PICK THE FLOWERS!!! OO

Shippo: Why not?

Inuyasha: Because they look like the result of a bunch of spiders set loose with knitting needles. Go into the neighbor's garden. Those are real flowers.

Clear Waters: My flowers aren't that ugly.

Inuyasha: Then you haven't looked in the garden lately.

Sango: I don't have another fire cat kitten with me at the moment, and I want to give you a present right now soo, here, have my dagger.

Miroku: Have my hand. You can put it on your-

Sango: {Hits over head} finish your sentence and die monk.

Kagome: Hey Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: What are you giving Agent Y for her birthday?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Kagome: SIT! {New hole in floor} What are you giving Agent Y?

Inuyasha: {Pulls something out of his pocket} Well I still have some of that gold stuff that I found last time you sat me really bad. Here Agent Y, take it. I don't care.


	14. Bloopers Pt 1

The Third Family

* * *

Alright. You guys win. Here's more of the story... Sort of! You'll get to see what happens to characters, plus some other things

* * *

**Agent Y- **Uh. Sorry about that. ;;;; For the presents. Well I think Shippo would give anyone flowers. (he's so innocent) And everyone loves chocolate! Here's your follow up! 

**LiL:.Cat:.AnImE- **Well, it was the end, but because of popular demand Well, Whoops! is back!

**sakura1221- **No sequals. I think you spelled that right. But some other material and stuff.

**DarkPirate-510- **Wait so you found out about this story as it ended. Ooops. Oh well there's now more of it! Yes, I know my ending was pathetic. -.-;

**Kyou- **It IS NOT his tail! I read an interview with the author of Inuyasha. Sesshy's shoulder thing came up and Rumiko explained that it started off as a boa, but she drew it wrong. Then she decided that she liked it and kept it. The movies weren't done from the manga so Viz probably played with it. So it is a boa/tail. happy? Yeah! Laptop! Thank you!

**Kristen- **Yes, I know her. She's reviewed me before.

**inu-gurrl- **I'm adding!

**Kag of the Sengoku Forest- **Well it was over but now it's not! I'm glad you found the story funny. This chapter should be even funnier.

* * *

Okay everyone! These are outakes from the chapters! Yeah! Everyone cheer! No? Okay. Read on! They'll be one or more from each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**Kane looked at the children around Sakura and scowled. "Why do they not have to do the wash?" he asked Kagone. "Well, Sakura watches the kids who don't do the wash." She replied, "Saburo, Mai, and Kohana are too young to be helpful. They'd just be in the way. And Kioko and Mieko could help, but you know mom's rules, children 3 and under don't have to do the wash." "It's demeaning for me to do the wash." Kane said. "Dad's helping." Kagone said pointing to the sopping wet half demon in the stream, "Sort of."  
The two stopped to look at their father. He was sitting in the middle of the stream, holding one of Mai's little kimonos. "What the hell is on this thing?!?!" he demanded. Inuyasha sniffed it. And smiled. "It's ramen!" he exclaimed, licking it off. Kagome waided into the water and took the kimono from Inuyasha. "It's spat up ramen." she commented.  
Kagone turned to Kane. "I don't think Dad's going to like his ramen much anymore." she said, "But I don't remember Mai spitting ramen up over her kimono." "She didn't." Kane replied, "She spat it up on her drop cloth and I put it there hoping that would happen."

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**The next scene happened fast. He pushed her. She fell in. He made a grab for her ankles. He missed. There was a splash. "Come on in!" Kagone called from the well, "The water's fine!"

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Kagome pulled one of Kagone's kimonoes out of the pile. She began to scrub it vigerously in the water. Pulling it up for inspection, she frowned. Sango looked up. "Did Kagone rip her clothes again?" she asked. "No." Kagome replied, "I just realized that she and Kane aren't here. Have you seen them?" "Sorry." Sango told her, "But you know Kane. He's probably hiding so that he doesn't have to wash anything. And you know that whatever Kane does, so does Kagone. Those two are constantly glued at the hip!"  
"I guess your right." Kagome said. She put the kimono on the clothes line, "Would you mind terribly if I left you incharge of my children to find those two?" "Not at all." Sango answered, "Just don't leave all the work for me." "I won't." Kagome assured her.  
Kagome hurried off. She hid behind a tree and looked back. Sango had returned to washing. "The coasts clear!" she whispered. Kane and Kagone jumped out of the three. The three headed towards the forest.  
A few minutes later they were sitting in a circle in a clearing. "Ready for today's game of poker?" Kagome asked holding up a deck of cards.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Because Kagone was higher than Kane, she got the first view. "Well it looks like people don't come here very often." she commented. Kane pushed her off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Hey!" she yelled, "I could have fallen back into the well!" "No you wouldn't have." he replied. Kane jumped over the side of the well and brushed off his clothing, identical to Inuyasha's of course. He then helped his sister up.  
I wonder where we are and how we got here." she said looking around, "There's dust all on the floor! It's disgusting!" Kagone pulled a dust rag from her kimono and began to dust off the floor. "What the hell?!?!" Kane exclaimed. Another dust rag was flung onto his face. "Help me." Kagone said bluntly.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Kagome walked into the twin's bedroom. She looked in and under both futons (spelling?) and checked the closet. Neither were in any spot she checked. Kagome turned to leave. A small crack on the wall caught her attention. Kagome walked over to it to see that the crack was actually a hidden cabinet. Opening it she growled. Inside was some candy and a few yen. "Black market candy." Kagome groaned.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Kane opened the door carefully. Sunlight poured into the building. Kagone screamed. There was a hiss and she turned to dust. "Amazing!" Kane exclaimed, "My sister was a vampire!"

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**The woman looked up. She spotted Kagone and smiled. "Kagome!" she exclaimed running into the courtyard, "I'm so glad you came to visit! I was wondering when you'd come back." She looked Kagone over. "You look different." the woman commented. "That's because I'm not Kagome!" Kagone said., "I'm your worst nightmare... your grandchild!" Mrs. Higurashi ran away screaming.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**"I found the demon!" a man's voice exclaimed. A second later Kagone watched an old man chase Kane out of the building he had been hiding in. The man was holding a few anti demon spells. He chased Kane all over the yard. Kane looked back and stuck out his tounge, "Na na!" he tanted, "You can't catch m-" At that moment Kane ran into a tree. The priest walked over and stuck his anti-demon roll on his forehead. "Tag!" Mr. Higurashi said happily, "You're it!"

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Kane spit the soap out. It hit her in the head. "OW!" she yelled, "What did you do that for?!" "That was so cool!" Kane exclaimed, "Hey grandma! Can I have some more soap?" "Not if you're going to use it like that." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Damn." he replied, "Shit. Crap. Damn. Crap. Shit. Shit. Damn. Crap."  
Their grandmother got up and left the room. A minute later she returned with an armful of soap. She shoved it all in Kane's mouth. Thus Kane learned how to use his mouth like a machine gun.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**"Maybe you should tell her." Sango replied, "She's old enough to understand." "You're right." Kagome agreed, "Hey Sakura!" she yelled, "Get over here! I've got to tell you something!" A few seconds later Sakura walked up to them. "What is it mom?" she asked.  
"Every once in a while I jump into a well and go into the future." Kagome said. "I think you need to tell someone about your problems, mom." Sakura said seriously, "I think your stess is starting to get to you."

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
A woman that looked a little younger than Souta walked into the room. She had slivery white hair and yellow eyes. The woman also had two tan dog ears on her head. She had a strained look on her face. "This is Jennifer, Souta's wife." Mrs. H said, "She's a little shy about strangers." "How do you do, Jennifer?" Kagone asked polietly.  
"Just fine, thank you." Jennifer replied, "I'm a full dog demon that was shunned by other demons because I married a human. I like dressing up and that's why I have hanyou ears!" "I thought you said she was shy around strangers." Kagone said to her grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. "Things change." she said, "In this time, in seconds."

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
"Where the hell are Kagone and Kane?!" Inuyasha demanded walking into the main room of the hut, "They haven't done their chores for the day!" Kagome looked up from fixing a seam on one of Shippo's pants. "I don't know." she replied, "They've been missing all day. I bet Sesshoumaru ate them." He nodded. "I bet you're right."

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Kane looked at the clothes Souta had given him to wear. They looked, tight. "They're actually pretty comfortable." Souta said almost if he had read his thoughts. "I don't give a damn about comfort! They look tight!" "Wear them or I'll tell Mom you said damn." he warned. Kane mumbled threats under his breath as he pulled the jeans and t-shirt on.  
"That's better." Souta said, "Now you sort of look like Jennifer." "How the hell do I look like your wife?!" Kane demanded. "Ooooh!" Souta exclaimed, "You said hell!" "So?" he asked. "Nothing." Souta replied shaking his head, "You look like Jennifer because of your eyes and hair. One second. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.  
A few minutes he returned with a tight dress. "You'll really look like Jennifer if you wear this!"

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**"You look like me." Kagone commented. "That's the second time today someone's said I looked like a girl." Kane mumbled. Souta walked in with the dress. "You could look more like a girl if you wore this." he said holding it up to Kane. "Souta..." Jennifer growled, "Why are you holding my dress?" "Uh." he said guiltily, "No reason?"

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
He glared at her and tried to take the beads off. Only one set came off. "Oi, why can't I take the other one off?" Kane asked. "Do you want to know what it does?" Kagone asked innocently. "Duh." Kane replied. She took a long breath and said. "Down, boy!" Kane slammed into the ground.  
"That's what they do." Kagone said proudly. Kane cheered. "Why are you cheering?" Souta asked, "Your sister just gave you a face plant. "I'm just like dad now!" Kane exclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
"Your brother pushed you into a well?" Jennifer asked. "He's always doing stupid tricks like that." Kagone replied, "Once he threw me off a tree to see if I could fly. I hit this lady who was flying on a feather and squished her. Mom and Dad were happy about that but I don't know why. There was another time when Kane pushed me out the window of our room and I was holding Uncle Miroku's staff. There was this funky guy in a white bamboon pelt that I landed on. I speared him with the staff. Mom and Dad were happy about that too."

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
"Did you find Kane and Kagone?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha answered, "But didn't we decide they were eaten by Sesshoumaru?" "Oh yeah." she replied, "I forgot about that."

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
"I signed you up for school and you'll start tomorrow!" Mrs. H told Kane, "Isn't that exciting?" "No." he replied, "I don't want to go to school!" "You're just like your father." she said, "Except you don't have an excuse. You're going." "First my own sit comand. Then school. What else can this damn world give me today?" Kane mumbled. Soap. Kane spat it back into Mrs. Higurashi's face.  
Scowling, she put the soap back in his mouth, grabbed a roll of duck tape, and made sure it would stay there.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** Kagone looked up from a book she had found as Kane walked into the room, licking a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Getting rid of the soap taste." Kane replied. "What does the paper taste like?" Kagone questioned. "Cherries in maple syrup." he answered. "Cool!" she exclaimed, " Where'd you get the paper? I want to try it!"

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** "Cut great grandpa some slack." Kagone said, "Demon's aren't exactly common anymore." "Then what do you call Jennifer?" "A refugee." "Stop being a smart ass." "Remember your soap." "Feh." Kane said, "Shut up wench." "Aren't you forgetting something?" Kagone asked. "What bitch?" he demanded. "Down boy."

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** Inuyasha walked into the kitchen at five in the morning, ready to make eight yummy servings of ramen. He was too late. Sakura sat in front of the fire, cooking. "What are you doing?" He asked. She turned. "Oh, good morning dad." she said, "I'm boycotting ramen. What does it look like?"

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** Sakura looked over her mother's list of things to do. "Clean kitchen." she read, "Dispose of ashes in bucket." Sakura looked over at the bucket. It was almost overflowing, "Yuck. Give Mai and Saburo bathes. Help Kaede collect herbs." There was one more thing scawled sloppily on the bottom of the list. "Find Kane and Kagone."  
Sakrua frowned. She walked up to her mother's room. "Mom." she asked. Kagome opened her eyes. "What is it sweety?" she replied. "I'm looking at your list of things to do." Sakura told her, "And it says find Kane and Kagone. I thought Uncle Sesshoumaru ate them." "I keep on forgetting that." Kagome replied, "Sorry."

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** "This is Kane and Kagome Higurashi!" the teacher told their class, "They'll be staying with us for a while. Please make them feel welcomed." The twins started walking towards their seats. Kane tripped and his beads hiding his demon looks flew off.  
The class stared silently for a second. Then someone in the back of the room sneezed. All hell broke out and the kids ran from the room, screaming bloody murder. "What?" Kane asked looking around at the empty seats.

* * *

Clear Waters: I hoped you liked those! They'll be bloopers for the rest of the chapters next update.

Everyone else: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

Clear Waters: Right. R&R everyone!


	15. Bloopers Pt 2

Well, Whoops!

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Well the last part was supposed to be the fact that everyone was scared of Kane when he was a hanyou. 

**Sailor Moon Serenity- **Well here I am, updating! You like Sailor Moon? Try reading my SM stories!

**DarkPirate-510- **I'm not that clever. . ;

**Jimsessouni-KudoKenshin- **Okay. Hi Hakisuma!!

**Darkunkownone- **See more of what? Thanks!

**Elfin Kagome- **I hope you like the second batch of bloopers as much as the first!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Kane sniffed the air and relaxed they were all demons except for one who was a half demon. "You're wearing a disguise." one of the boys commented, "That makes you a half demon. But I can barely tell you're wearing one. Who made it for you?" "My sister." Kane replied. The boy laughed. "I'm Jed." the boy who had commented about his disguise said, "Really, who made it for you?" Kane took a deep breath and said, "I got it at Christmas from SANTA!!"

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Akina stopped next to the group. "What are you staring at, Jed?" she asked cooly. "You of course." he replied, "I mean, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on! I love you and have loved you since kindergarten! Will you be my mate?" "What ever." Akina said walking away.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**"Could you wait for one second?" She ran up to Sango's hut and knocked on the door. Hiroshi opened it. "Good morning, Lady Sakura." he said, "Nice day is it not?" "It is." Sakura agreed. "It would be a nice day for you to bare my child." Hiroshi continued dreamily. She slapped him and walked back into her house. From there Sakura wrote up a flyer that went like this:  
Wanted- A babysitter that will NOT grope, flirt, or ask to for me to bare his children!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**"Did Jed try flirting with you again?" Sakura asked Akina. "Yeah." Akina said, "I just blew him off and like usual he just watched me walk away in amazement. There's another boy in the group now. His name's Kane." Beth sighed. "I saw him during class." she said, "And I think he's hot!" All the girls gasped.  
"That's not on the script, you idiot!" Akina yelled. "I know." Beth agreed, "But it's true."

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**After lunch, Akina pulled Kagone into a spare classroom. "Who are you?" she demanded, "You're no usual human. Your brother's a half breed and I feel spiritual powers radiating from you. Tell the truth!" "Are you a demon slayer?" Kagone asked, quite scared. "Don't be rediculous!" Akina snapped, "I'm a full demon. Now tell me! My claws are powerful enough to shread you in one swipe!"  
"I'm a miko!" Kagone told her quickly, "I get my spiritual powers from my mother. My brother gets his demon blood from my father. I've lived right here all my life, but yet so far away. Please don't kill me!"  
"Alright, but tell me this one thing." Akina said, "Is there really a state called Inglond?"

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Akina sighed as she walked into her house. It was more like a mansion. The entrance room was pure marble. Most of the house was too. She walked up a set of marble steps to the upstairs and entered her room. Unlike most of the other rooms this house her room was completely pink and white. Usually. Today it was painted totally black.  
"Alright!" Akina yelled stomping out of her room, "Who's stupid idea was it to paint my room black?!?!?!" Sesshoumaru and Jaken, who were in the next room, began to snicker. Around them were cans of black paint.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Akina then walked into her private bathroom, that was attached to her room. The room was tiled, blue and white. There was a large bath tub that was more like a mini swimming pool on one side. She ignored it and walked over to the sink. Above the sink was a large gold mirror. Grabbing a wash cloth, Akina rubbed her forehead to reveal a blue crescent moon.  
The young demon then walked out of her bathroom and room and back down the stairs. From the entrance she entered a long hall. Akina stopped at a large double door and knocked. "Come in." called a voice. She opened the door and walked over to a desk. Akina sat down in one of the chairs in front of it. Sesshoumaru looked up from a piece of paper.  
"What is it daughter?" he asked. "First, what's that?" Akina questioned, plucking the paper out of her father's grasp. She began to read. "Sesshoumaru: Come in. What is it daughter?" Akina scowled. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, "You know Clear Waters doesn't like us having our scripts on stage!"

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**"I made lots of friends today." Kagone told Kane, "You won't believe it, but that girl Akina is a full demon!" "I know." Kane replied, "All the boys I was with today are demons." She stared at him for a second. "Really?" Kagone finally asked. He nodded. "Did you know that Akina is the only girl demon in the school?" Kane asked. "Now I do." she replied, "Akina talked to me during the school day. She told me it was against the youkai law for dad to have married mom."  
"It is now." he said, "But is it at home?" "Probably not." Kagone admitted, "We've got so many at home." "Wait." Kane interupted, "So many what?" "I don't know." Kagone said, "Clear Waters?" "What?" the narraitor asked. "What did I mean by We've got so many at home?" "I don't know." Clear Waters replied. "Then why the hell did you put it in there?!?!" Kane demanded. The narraitor shrugged and walked away.  
"Where the hell are you going now!" "Yeah! We need a narraitor!" "Get back here!" "Oh. Hi grandma." "Hello Kagone dear." "UMF!!!" "I told you you shouldn't have cursed." "Where'd the narraitor go? No one knows who's saying anything or what's going on." "Kane annoyed her." "Oh."

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**Sakura stared sadly at her dinner. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded. "We had ramen for lunch." she replied, "And we had it for lunch and dinner last night too!" "Yeah!" Souta agreed, "I'm board of ramen!" Crying was heard from upstairs. Inuyasha stared at Sakura.  
"Alright." she said sighing and getting up, "I'll take care of the twins so that mom doesn't get up. You'd think these were my kids of something." Sakura climbed the stairs.  
Sakura walked into the twin's room. Mai was crying. She picked the baby up. "What's wrong little lady?" Sakarua asked, rocking Mai back and forth. She continued to cry. The older girl checked the diaper. Clean. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" Sakura asked. She brought her downstairs, putting the baby in Inuyasha's lap as she prepared a bottle.  
"What did you do that for?" he demanded. Just then Mai spit up all over Inuyasha. "EEEEEEWWWWW!" he exclaimed, "DAMN!" Souta looked calmly at his father. "That's punishment for giving us too much ramen."

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**"So how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the two walked in. "Great!" Kagone replied. Their grandmother offered them a plate of cookies. Jennifer walked in. "I thought I smelled cookies baking earlier." she commented, taking one herself. She ate it in one bite.  
"Uh, Jennifer dear." Mrs. Higurashi said uneasily, "That was a chocolate chip cookie." The dog demon started gagging and ran out of the room. (Dogs can't have chocolate to those of you who don't know.)

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
"Can you bring those two children that you mentioned to this Sesshoumaru tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked Akina, "I would like to speak to them." Akina looked up from her dinner. "Yes." she replied, "But what should I say to them? Shall I invite them to see the house? To have dinner?" "Dinner would be good." he said, "Though I doubt they'll stay that long. Bring them strait from school." "Yes, father." Akina said nodding. She spied a piece of paper in his hands.  
Akina grabbed it and read. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, "We already went through this! No scripts on stage!"

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**"So this is the shrine your grandmother lives at?" Akina asked looking around the courtyard. "Yeah." Kagone said. "Respectable." she replied. The two girls were waiting outside for Kane to finish changing. Kagone's great grandfather walked across the yard. "You might want to wait down at the curb." Kagone mumbled. "Why?" Akina asked. "That's my great grandpa." she answered, "He's sort of freaked when it comes to demons. Usually he can't spot a demon, but when he does, he'll chase you around with anti-demon charms that don't work. But they're really sticky."  
The priest came charging at Akina, anti-demon charms drawn, ready to attack. Akina took off screaming. Kagone watched wordlessly as the demon was chased back and forth around the courtyard. Finally the miko found her voice. "He's harmless!" she yelled, "I promise!"  
Akina looked over her shoulder towards Kagone. Bad choice. She slammed into the god tree, falling over. Grandpa stuck an anti-demon charm on her forehead. "Tag." he said, "You're it!"

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**Inuyasha had given up his pacing long ago. He now sat next to the still leaning monk. Souta had found a comfortable spot on his father's lap. The door opened finally. Inuyasha jumped up, sending Souta falling to the ground. Although he was all human, he had Inuyasha's nimbleness. Souta landed on his feet and glared at his father.  
"It's a girl." Kaede announced, "Ye can come in now." The three walked in. Kagome was sitting up in bed, holding her baby. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yes." he answered. She offered the baby to him. He took it. The girl had bright clear blue eyes. The little hair she had was silver.  
"Human or hanyou?" Kagome questioned, "You know I can never tell." Inuyasha looked over the baby. She giggled and swiped him on the nose with her sharp claws. "Hanyou." he replied, "She'll be a strong one when she grows up." "Like her daddy." Kagome commented.  
"What will you name her?" Sango asked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "I like Celena." Kagome replied. "Celena?" Inuyasha repeated. "It means moon." she replied, "And if she's a hanyou then the moon has a lot to do with her." "Damn the new moon." he mumbled, "Celena it is."  
Souta walked into the room. "Why Celena?" he asked, "Can we name her Bozo the Clown?"

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**"This is my house." Akina said walking through the front door. Kane and Kagone looked around in awe. A little green toad looking thing walked out of a dark hallway. "What do you want Jaken?" Akina asked boredly. "Milord wants to see your guests immediatly!" the green thing who's name was Jaken said, "But milord also says he does not want to see you until you change out of your school uniform and into something else. Nasty ugly things those uniforms are."  
Akina hit the toad over the head with her bag. "That looks fun!" Kane said smirking, "Can I try?" "Sure." she replied. The hanyou picked up Jaken and punted him out the front door. "Nice one." Akina commented.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**The room inside was a bit dark, but not too dark. There was a man, in more traditional clothes at the desk. He looked up. "Sit down." he told them, gesturing to two seats in front of the desk. There was no immotion in his voice. Kane and Kagone sat down. Kagone frowned. She got up again, walked around Sesshoumaru's desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper.  
"NO SCRIPTS!" she screamed.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**"You both look a lot like them, but you don't smell of them, there for you must not be them." he said. "If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, it's a duck." Kagone said randomly.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**"I remember now!" Kane exclaimed jumping up, "Dad told me about you! You're his dirty full breed half brother! You tried to kill him and steal the Tetsuiga every time you saw him!" Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Kane began a string of dirty words.  
Mrs. Higurashi came charging in with a bar of soap. She stuck it in Kane's mouth. "No cursing!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**"You'll be a strange miko when you grow up." Sesshoumaru commented. Kagone scowled. "You have a script and you STILL messed up your line! It's STRONG! Not STRANGE!!!" "Then you'll be a strong, strange miko when you grow up." Sesshoumaru corrected.

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
"But we don't want to go." Kagone said, "We're enjoying going to school and not having to do all those chores." "You have to go back some time, and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of fighting with your father. He cut off my arm once." "So that's how you lost it!" Akina said, "You would never tell me before!"  
"There's a reason why I did not tell you." Sesshoumaru replied. "Really?" she asked, "What's that?" "Because." "Because why?" Akina questioned. "Because..." Akina walked over to Sesshoumaru and pulled the script off his lap. She waved it in his face. "Your script is in your lap and you CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR LINES?!?!"

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**After dinner Akina showed the twins her room. She stopped as she opened the door. Purple. "SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed, "JAKEN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**He began to walk out the door. The other three followed him. "So." Sesshoumaru said, "Do you just jump into the well, or must you do something?" "Well, Kane just pushed me in, so I don't think you have to do anything." Kagone replied. "Your own brother pushed you in?!?!" Akina exclaimed. "Yes." Kagone replied, "But that was nothing compared to the time..." "Here we go again." the narraitor herself grumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**Akina, Sesshoumaru, Kane, and Kagone walked through the gates to the Higurashi shrine. Of course Grandpa immediately started chasing Sesshoumaru all around the courtyard. "Nothing's going to happen if he catches you!" Kagone yelled.  
Sesshoumaru turned his head, which once again turned out to be a big mistake. He, like the others, crashed into the god tree. Grandpa walked up to him and stuck the anti-demon charm on his head. "Tag, you're it." the old priest said walking away.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside their hut with Celena. She was on Inuyasha's lap. Suddenly she spat up all over him. "DAMN!" he exclaimed, "Why is it always me?!?!" "I don't know." Kagome replied, "Maybe babies just don't like you.

* * *

Clear Waters: I hope you guys were awake for this one. 

Miroku: Don't worry Lady Kagome, we weren't.

Clear Waters: Good. Now that we're finished with bloopers we can get onto other things!

Inuyasha: Like what?

Clear Waters: Like answering reviewers questions! R&R everyone! And make sure to ask lots and lots of questions and I'll see what I can do to answer them!


End file.
